An American Romance
by TruthSS
Summary: AU. What happens to the nation when a widower President falls in love with a headstrong consultant? A political firestorm. Based on the movie "The American President."
1. First Impressions, First Insults

To move back to D.C gave Olivia Pope a bad case of nostalgia. She had practically grown up in the city. Spent countless years, whether it was her childhood at Sidwell Friends or her undergraduate years at Georgetown University, the city had been her oasis for a large part of her young life. So when she had finally decided attend Harvard Law School and break the chains that bound her to this city, she had hoped to explore the greater world. And she did.

She traveled, spent five years working at a consulting firm in England, as well as traveling extensively throughout Europe for her work. After deciding to come back to the United States, she avoided D.C with like the plague. Despite her mother's whining about how she was single, childless and too far from home, she settled in the one city that would keep her that way.

New York had been her adopted home. She loved the bustle of the city, the culture, the food and the constant feeling that if she went to sleep she was missing out. Not to mention she had access to the best shoe stores in the world. One of the perks of being VP of Jacob & Collins, a very powerful and influential public relations firm that represented corporations, celebrities and everything in between, however having a co-op on Central Park West and accumulating an impressive wardrobe was no longer satisfying.

_But sweetie, you have the perfect life! Why would you want to leave that behind? _Her good friend Katie Chong had asked her one night over cocktails at the Soho House. But Olivia had an epiphany during a board meeting, when her company had taken on the PR for a real estate company that was buying up inner city neighborhoods and turning them into hipster ridden enclaves. The whole thing disgusted her, the poor tenants with their petitions attempting to save their homes while big business snakes sucked the life out of communities that were bound by a sense of purpose, history and culture.

She had reached out to old contacts, and after months of pontificating, planning and registering as a lobbyist, she was now an employee for The Sterling Group, a boutique Washington lobbying firm that focus on issues involving the environment. It was a subject near and dear to her heart, seeing that she had been an active member of Greenpeace in college and double majored in Public Administration. For the first time in years, she felt like she was alive, with purpose. She was going to make a difference…

* * *

"You are going to be wonderful!" Janice Richardson said politely, smiling. Janice was a tall, striking woman in her mid-50s, with a very stylish pixie haircut that Olivia only hoped to be able to pull off 20 years from now. They were sitting in a black Lincoln on their way to the White House.

The past few weeks had been a blur, filled with unpacking boxes, meetings with congressional members and a lot of drinking with old college friends who now worked as staffers, lawyers and political reporters. And today, was going to be the merry go round from hell.

The Sterling Group's new focus was to get the Environmental Economic Initiative, a bill being written by a bipartisan group of house members, passed. Its purpose was to create a new sector in the economy based on environmentally friendly jobs. Not to mention the investment in the technological research to broaden the use of solar and wind energy.

Olivia had spent weeks researching and gathering notes. But despite it all, sitting in the limo with her boss, she still felt nervous. This was the White House, after all. It was not like she was completely foreign to the place, in fact; she had been there more times than she could count. She had worked as an intern for a Speaker Lorry years ago and she had accompanied him to meetings there and her father had been friendly with past presidents, so lunches and invites to the state dinners were commonplace during her childhood. Not to mention, her old mentor and good friend, Cyrus Beene was the Chief of Staff to the president.

No, what was worrying her was more so the man who ran the White House. She had been hearing whispers about how politically astute President Grant was. That he was a formidable politician, with a silver tongue, and an ability to argue his way out of anything. It was not something she needed to be told. She followed politics long enough to reach that conclusion herself. Bill after bill, legislative battle after legislative battle he not only won, but won over the American people with the kind of political finesse not seen since Lyndon B. Johnson (hence the 63% Gallup approval rating three years into his presidency).

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Olivia said smiling back at Janice. Janice shook her head.

"Oh, nonsense darling, you have fried bigger fish than this!" Janice said enthused. Olivia laughed nervously.

"But this is the White House. There's nothing bigger than this."

Janice rolled her beady brown eyes and pursed her lips. "Honey, you are one of the hardest working people I know, you are going to kick ass. Just do what you do, stay focused and don't get swept up in the sparkling stones of sexiness.

Olivia was confused. What was that supposed to mean?

"The sparkling…what?" She asked, but the older woman smirked, as she buttoned up her blazer and smoothed out her hair. From the looks of things they were getting closer to Pennsylvania Ave.

"The sparkling stones of sexiness, otherwise known as the President's eyes. My God, the man is so good looking and charming, I almost went crazy the first time I saw him. It was like a rush of…"

She shuddered with the memory of the thought. Olivia laughed even harder. That was so ridiculous. Sure, the president was a good looking and he was charismatic (part of the reason she had voted for him, secretly) but he was not a movie star. He was the freaking President! And most importantly of all, he tragically had lost his wife in a car accident, shortly before winning the election. He was a widower, with two teenage kids and was kind of the leader of the free world. The last thing she needed to do was develop a school girl crush on the man.

"You're ridiculous; Janice, and frankly, you need to get laid." Olivia joked, pulling out her blackberry to review her talking points.

Janice laughed. "Ha! So do you. But I'm telling you honey, when you meet him, you'll be wishing you were getting laid, but by him."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. _This was going to be an interesting day._

* * *

"Cyrus, now I know the president has a full plate, but this is a cause worth considering. A study by the Renewable and Appropriate Energy Laboratory at UC Berkeley reported that the renewable energy sector generates more jobs than the fossil fuel-based energy sector. This is not only a good thing for the environment; it is beneficial to the economy." Olivia said passionately.

The meeting so far was not going well. The president's staff had given them the rigmarole giving all kinds of excuses of why they did not have the political capital, which was stupid, given Grant's approval ratings. Olivia had inundated them with facts, figures and compelling stores for nearly two hours. She had never worked so hard in her life. And what was more frustrating was the fact that Cyrus, her mentor the man who had taught her how to fight for what needed to get done was acting like a typical Washington insider, more concerned with the politics of it all than the policy.

"Mrs. Pope, we understand that!" said Billy Chambers, the deputy Chief of Staff frustrated, not allowing Cyrus the opportunity to respond. He looked thoroughly annoyed. "But we have so much we want to get done this year not to mention we have an election year coming up, the President is already putting a lot on the line with the Republican base to even consider this bill!"

"Mr. Chamber we are-"Janice began politely, but Olivia was seething. This was ridiculous, no wonder people got frustrated with Washington so soon. She cut her boss off.

"Well,_ excuse_ me for thinking that your job is not to protect the stupid interest of the rabid right-wing base-"

"Right wing, please! Typical liberal-"

"Oh! Don't you dare dismiss me by forming some half-baked bullshit opinion on my politics? I've been a Republican since I was 20 years old, I voted for this president! And he is my president. I am a concerned citizen, who cares not only about the economic future of this country, but the preservation of this great country's land and resources. We are spending billions of dollars on oil polluting our world, and enriching oil companies, which I've had the misfortune of representing when they fuck up, not to mention funneling money to terrorist pricks who want to nuke us!" Olivia had not realized that during this speech she had reason to her feet. She was shaking with rage.

Every one of the people in the Chief of Staff's office looked shocked and stunned at her reaction to Chamber's smugness. But she did not care. She pressed on. Even though Janice looked completely scandalized. And even though she heard the vague sounds of footsteps behind her….and the intoxicating smell of a musky, yet woody scent met her nose, causing her body to relax a bit. But it did not deter her from her mission.

"…and furthermore, the sheer level of disrespect this administration has shown toward the environment has been stunting, gutting the EPA, allowing big oil to run its economic policy , simply egregious and where is the President anyway? On one of the most important issues of the day, and we are stuck meeting with his staff? What kind of man does that?" Olivia finished.

But as she spoke, she could see Janice's mouth fall open. The collective attention of the group had moved from her to something behind her. She could care less; however before she could open her mouth to ask what everyone was staring at, a deep, rich voice met her ears.

"Wow, the President sounds like a real prick." This voice said jovially. Olivia knew that voice. She had heard it loads of times on television. The low, baritone full of confidence….as the realization hit her, Olivia felt her heart thumping so hard. _My god, way to embarrass myself._

Olivia slowly turned around, horrified to see herself face to face with none other than the President of the United States.

And Janice was right; he was every ounce of charismatic. _Olivia, whatever you do, don't look in his eyes, because if they are any better than the rest of his body, you will wet yourself with excitement. _

He was taller than he looked on television, with broad shoulders that looked so good in his dark suit. His tan skin looked soft and contrasted beautifully with the crisp whiteness of his dress shirt. His jaw was square and all Olivia could think was how glorious it would be if she kissed along…

" -I'm soo…sooo" Olivia stuttered stupidly. It did not help that he looked so debonair standing with his hands in his pocket. And that he was staring at her so intently, with a playful smile dancing along his very kissable….

_Olivia, snap out of it, you look like a babbling idiot. _But he extended a hand. A very large, veiny hand with beautifully long fingers and smiled wider, dazzling her with his very white teeth.

"It's okay; I'm used to getting insulted to my face. And you must be Ms. Pope. Cyrus has told me all about you." He said. Olivia shakily extended her hand and in an instant, felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her.

In that moment, as he firmly shook her hands, the sexual portion of her brain kicked into over drive. Her eyes, which had been struggling to maintain focus on his flag pin on the label had made the mistake of meeting his eyes. And dear God was Janice right.

They were the most unusual color. It was if the lord himself had taken ice crystals and had carved them into eyes. She had never seen eyes that clear and penetrating…and grey to say the least. The sun's reflection pouring through the window almost made them opaque.

_I want to tie him down and fuck him sense less, and nibble on is ears, then I want to kiss him, he has gorgeous lips, he has a great head of hair, I'd love to run my fingers through it… but those lips! He might be great at…._

"Umm…Mr. President I was just-"

"Save it, it's okay. I see this meeting has reached something of a stalemate so why don't you follow me into the Oval office. I think talking like rational adults would be better suited not to mention, I yell at Chambers all the time to bust his chops, it is my own personal way of brightening my day, so it would probably be best if you did not take that simple_ pleasure_ away from me." He said grinning, putting emphasis on pleasure, in a soft and silky way. It was almost like a whisper.

Olivia was not sure if it was biologically possible, but she was pretty sure her vagina was going to explode from the sheer excitement of being in his presence.

"Sure. Janice-"

But he cut her off again. "Oh, no, everyone else is done here, Mrs.…?"

He trailed off, but Janice finished for him "Richardson, sir."

"Yes, she's done here. I'm sure you've all had enough for today. We are a busy White House. But I want to meet with you Ms. Pope, alone. Now. Follow me."

And with that, Olivia mindlessly followed him out of the room, barely able to keep her composure. It did not matter that she had forgotten all her belongings in Cyrus's office. Because the only thing she could think as she followed him into the Oval office speechless was:

_I need him in my bed as soon as possible…._


	2. More Snark is the Charm

To say Fitzgerald Grant had to have Olivia Pope, in every way possible was the understatement. He _needed _her. Looking at her was like Christmas, his birthday and election night wrapped in one. How attractive was she? He stood like an idiot, listening to her tear his administration to shreds for a solid two minutes before working up the courage to greet her properly.

He could not see her face when he had walked into Cyrus's office, but the arch in her back, her slight, yet curvaceous frame and glossy black waves, pinned up in a sophisticated up do was all he needed to know. After all, Cyrus had spent years bragging about her like she was his daughter. He even had a picture of her the day of her law school graduation on his desk.

The person in that picture was a bright eyed girl with a wide smile and a very big halo of ebony coils. She looked way younger than her 24 years in that photo, almost like a teenager. But the impassioned woman who had whipped around now, years later was _all _women. It was as though she had gotten better with age, radiating an air of self-assurance and power (although she had been rather embarrassed for insulting him).

But the caveat, it was her voice. It was raspy and very similar to that of Lauren Bacall's, his childhood crush, which was so not how he imagined her to sound. He imagined her to have a high pitched voice, one that matched her petite form, one that was almost childlike and prepubescent. But the smoky and sensual sound of her voice, one that he was sure had been the result of cigarettes, (he was a former smoker himself) was such a turn on. It was undeniably sexy.

The affect that it had on her was awe-inspiring. Ever since Mellie...he had a difficult time looking at other women. They had been college sweethearts, married for years. The tragedy of her death had numbed him, turning him off to the notion women, sex or even dating. He had been celibate for four years, focusing on nothing but the office of the Presidency and raising his two children. He had found solace in religion, prayer and therapy. But to be attracted to a woman the way he was attracted to Olivia was strange. But he could not help but indulge. As she stood before him, in a steel grey vest and pencil skirt combo, she was irresistible. And the fact that she was adorably rambling through an apology did nothing to help tamper the burning in his loins.

"…and further more I sincerely apologize if you thought I was implying that you, or your administration was responsible for funding terrorist-" Fitz laughed. The fact that she was so worried about offending him was cute.

"Relax, Olivia, I can call you Olivia?"

She nodded biting her lip. _I wonder…._

"For the last time, it's quite alright. I'm more concerned about you. You seem to have a very chronic addiction." He said with a straight face. He had to loosen her up.

Her coin-round eyes widened even further, her lips parted with a look of horror.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. President! I will have you know I have no such thing!"

Fitz felt the side of his mouth twitch with laughter. He coughed into a balled fist to mask his smile.

"Relax, the first step to admitting to a chronic addiction to apologizing is to admit you have a problem." And with that he smiled. Olivia's face morphed slowly from offended to relief. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"That was kind of corny." She said cocking her eyebrow. Fitz shrugged.

"Anything to get you to shut up."

"So you admit, you want me to shut up, Mr. President, whatever would people think when they hear not only do you help fund terrorists, you're a sexist pig." She said playfully. There was a twinkle in her eyes…almost as if she were challenging him. _Good, an opening to flirt. _

He laughed at her joke and shook his head. "Well, only two of those things are true." He winked at her. Fitz felt rather pleased with himself when he she blushed deeply. He still had the moves.

"But seriously, Mr. President, I'm genuinely concerned about your-"

But before Olivia could switch back to professional gear, before she could switch back, Fitz blurted out the only thing his brain could think about. He wanted to see her outside of this element. Outside of the confines and watchful eye of the West Wing. He wanted to get to know her. Maybe she would never give in to his physical wants. That was fine. But he needed to be in her presence outside of a policy discussion confined to the Oval office.

"Have dinner with me." He said with force. Her left eye twitched as though her face had physically manifested her brain processing this information.

"Wha-What?" she sputtered, but Fitz acted purely on instinct. Crazy sex-obsessed instinct that involved him staring intently at her full pink lips. He wandered closer to her, invading her space.

"Mr. President, what are you-"But before she could inquire any further, he placed a finger on her lips. _They were just as soft as they looked. _

"Have dinner with me. We can talk further about the environment, and things, and other things." He said smoothly. He allowed his finger to trace the outline of her lips. Her eyelashes were aflutter and her breathing had labored. She clearly was affected by his advances.

She stepped back, breathing heavily and staring at him. Her eyes were glazed over and her lids where hooded. So it was perfectly understandable that Fitz was shocked when she smacked him across the face. It was an open hand, hard stinging smack. The kind one saw in the movies….

"Ow!" Fitz exclaimed, as Olivia grimaced at him.

"You pig! You think you can just detract me with your charming smile, and your good well-mossed hair!" She screamed incredulously. Fitz stood aghast. He thought this was mutual

"What, no! That's not-"

"Save it. You and your administration can go to hell, and oh! The next time you decide to come on to me, as a means to detract me from defending the good of the people and the environment, I will have my Jimmy Choo so far up your ass-"

"First of all, my hair is not mossed, it's gelled and-"

"…SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU WILL HAVE MY HEEL FOR A TONGUE." She raced out of the Oval Office so fast, Fitz's head almost spun. He did not even bother chasing after her.

_She was a stubborn one. _Fitz thought as he gingerly rubbed his swollen cheek. But for the oddest reason, he liked it.

* * *

"Abby, it's not funny!" Olivia said annoyed. She was sitting behind the island in her kitchen, emptying a bottle of tequila with her best friend and old college roommate, Abby Whelan. The lithe red head was doubled, over hysterical with laughter as Olivia relayed her disastrous meeting at the White House. It had been a completely cathartic to unload about how pig-headed ever one was. That was of course until she got to the part where the President had tried to hit on her.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she poured more tequila into her shot glass and knocked it back, allowing the cold liquor to dance about in her mouth a bit before it made its way down her throat.

"Yes…it…is…ha…smacked!" Abby choked out.

"You know you're face matches your hair right now?" Olivia said with snark. Abby began to regain her barring.

"Okay, okay, so it isn't entirely, funny but come on, Liv! Why not entertain the guy?" Abby ran a hand through her hair.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew men like Fitz. Powerful, older…and rich. She had worked with them in the corporate realm for years. And they all gave off the same vibe. Way too forward and hungering for a young, exotic plaything. She was a serious woman, with an impeccable reputation. And she was not going to sully it by being…well, she was not sure what the President wanted her to be exactly. She had smacked him before she could find out.

"Because, I've been down this road. They are all the same. First it's the flirting, then they start calling-"But before Olivia could rant anymore, her dying Blackberry Curve chimed. She and Abby exchanged bemused looks. A crazy thought ran through her mind. But it was impossible. He would not dare…..

"Pick it up, or I will!" Abby said excited. "I bet it is him."

"It is not! It's probably Janice calling to fire me for being a complete ass-"

"Pick it up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO, I'm not going-"But Abby picked up the phone. Olivia ran around the kitchen island and grabbed the phone out of her friends grasp. Abby started laughing so hard, Olivia could barely hear the muffled voice on the phone.

"Shut up!" Olivia said smiling. It was an unknown number.

"What?" The deep voice asked.

Olivia smacked her forehead with frustration. _Of course it would be him. I have the worse luck._

Abby began jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Olivia shot her a look.

"Sorry, I did not mean you. Who is this?" she asked nervously, already knowing the answer to her question.

He chuckled softly. _Very sexy…dear god, why?_

"You know who this is. But I guess I that is why you told me to shut up? You know, you are quite the aggressive one, Olivia Pope."

Olivia blushed. She ran out of the kitchen and into her bathroom, locking the door. She could not have Abby acting ridiculous while she was talking to the Commander in Chief.

"How do I know this is really who I think it is?"

"Because I cannot stop trying to figure out how a woman that small packs such a powerful smack. I'm scared of what your punches must be like."

"Ha!" she guffawed. She sounded so dorky. "How did you get my number? FBI, Internal Revenue, but I guess these days, hey, what's habeas corpus, you can just tap phones right?"

She could practically hear him smiling over the phone.

"I could do that, I could, but there is a more fool proof method."

"Oh yeah, what?"

He chuckled again. "I got it from Cyrus."

Olivia smacked her forehead again. She felt so stupid. Why was she so defensive with him? She normally got along with men really well? When did she turn into a freaking Terry McMillan character?

"Right, of course. But I will have you know I am not going to apologize this time around. The smack was well deserved." She said forcefully, pacing back and forth on the cold tile. She could here Abby's footsteps out the doorway. _She was probably listening in. _

"I don't doubt that. I'm sorry I came across as really forward. But can you blame me?" he said softly. He sounded truly sorry. Embarrassed even. Olivia felt her heart flutter.

"That's not for me to decide. Why are you calling me? And is this even safe?" Olivia asked breathing heavily.

"Yes, I have a private cell phone number for-"

"…apologizing to women before they sue you for sexual harassment?" Olivia interrupted sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny. But the reason why I'm calling you is to follow up on that offer. Whether you believe it or not, my intentions were good." Olivia allowed for a moment of silence to pass between them. For starters, she had to compose herself. If she paced back and forth anymore, she would wear down the marble in her bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the clawed foot bath tube. And secondly, she needed to really thing about it this.

What if Abby was right? What could it hurt? It is not like she had to marry the guy. Hell, it was not a marriage proposition. It could just be a policy discussion. She would negotiate the terms so he would not get any funny ideas. But her gut was telling her she had no reason to be concerned. The sound of genuine regret was palpable.

"Sure, what's to talk about?" she asked cautiously, tapping her foot.

"You, me, dinner. Do you have a preference?" He asked kindly. Gosh he was so sure of himself.

She giggled nervously. "Well, I mean…I like Chinese."

"Fine, it's settled, this Friday, 6pm. I'll take care of the rest. There will be a black Lincoln Navigator SUV situated outside of your place of residence on the dot. You will be escorted by Hal, big fella, blond hair and freckles, kind of scary. And the rest will be handled upon arrival. By the way, how good are you at Nintendo Wii?"

The whole thing was surreal. A joke. Probably a dream brought on by too much drinking, too much work and not enough sleep. The most powerful man in the world was asking her on what could only be described as a date?

"Umm…I dabble. Is this a date?" Olivia asked confused.

"Its…whatever you want it to be. Luckily my kids are away for the weekend so this should not be a problem."

Olivia was offended. What did he mean by that?

"With all due respect sir, what does that have to do with our…dinner?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry I did not mean that the way it sounded. I meant so I could borrow the Wii. Not to mention, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. My kids are a handful sometimes."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Of course!_ Why didn't she think about the kids?_

"Oh. Okay. Well, if that's the case, then 6pm it is."

"Great, I'll-"But before he could respond, her cell phone vibrated violently. The battery died.

Great, just great. Now he would think she was a bitch. _Well he already thinks that Liv, you smacked the shit out of him._

She could just...no she could not. How was she going to call him back. Cyrus maybe? But no, that would be too weird. Olivia hung her head in defeat and made her way to the door. As she opened the door, Abby squealed, giving her a hug.

"It's a date!" she said excitedly.

"Gee, thanks for the privacy bestie?" Olivia said amused and conflicted at the same time.

"So what are you going to wear?" Abby asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

Olivia pondered the question. What does one wear when going on a date with the President of the United States?


	3. So Much for being Presidential

"So you and Olivia are having dinner?" Cyrus asked curiously. It was late Thursday night. One of those days that flew by so fast that Fitz could not conceptualize time. He had been in and out of briefings, meetings and met with his speechwriters to work on an address he would be giving at a solar panel factory in a few weeks. He was so wired that he could not tune down. So what did a game of pool in the residence with his Chief of Staff hurt?

Another reason he was so wired was in a matter of hours, he would be on a date with Olivia Pope. He was giddy with excitement. So much so that he could not help but tell Cyrus.

"Yup." Fitz said smiling widely, hitting a series of billiards successful into their respected holes. He was in such a good mood, his pool game was better than ever. But Cyrus was hardly jumping for joy when he had shared the news. And it was understandable. Cyrus was a serious workaholic who saw Fitz as a bill passing machine. Any sense of distraction, even from a former pupil of his was discouraged. His large face, round and dour was etched with worry.

"Mr. President, are you sure it is a good idea? I mean how did this even come about?" he asked hesitantly striking a ball, but missing his mark.

"Well, she smacked me, I sexually harassed her, you know the normal kind of stuff. I've been out of the dating game for a while, what do you think? Did I do a good job my first time in?" Fitz said smirking. Cyrus cocked a slivery grey eyebrow, looking amused.

"It sounds kinky, I'll give you that but what do you mean-"

Fitz interrupted him, laughing. He knew Cyrus, and Cyrus was a worrier. He was immediately thinking the very worse.

"Relax, Machiavelli, we don't have a Paula Jones on our hands." Fitz said as he began shaving the end of his dull pool stick.

"Good." Cyrus said sternly. "Because we have this immigration bill coming up soon. The Dream Act is not going to just sail through. The loony bin caucus will already have your ass for the EEI bill. Green jobs, though good is still thought to be a liberal pipe dream according to the polls.

"Cy, I know that already. Why are you reiterating all that?" Fitz asked confused. The warning tone in his voice was inescapable.

Cyrus sighed, leaning heavily onto the pool table.

"Mr. President, Olivia is-"

"I know, I know, like a daughter to you, thanks Dad. Now is this the part where you give me the safe sex talk?" Fitz joked.

Cyrus rolled his electric blue eyes while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Mr. President, I'm not joking. Olivia Pope, regardless of my personal affinity for her is first and foremost, a lobbyist." He said gravely.

Fitz was perplexed. What does this have to do with his date? "Cyrus, I'm aware of what she does for a living, for God sake, you would not shut up about it and the rest of her accomplishments for years."

"Yeah, well, you should also know that lobbyists are among some of the most disliked professionals, alongside used car sales men and telemarketers. And I'm just concerned about what the visual of the President of the United States literally being in bed with a lobbyist would do to you politically." He says quietly.

Fitz rolled his eyes. Sure, Cyrus had a point. But then again, there was no precedent really for a widowed President dating. Well there_ was_ Wilson, but he did not date in the age of YouTube, Facebook and online blogging. Then again, he was not really dating Olivia Pope, not yet at least. She was a bright woman, with an important job who wanted to talk policy for all he knew. As attractive as he thought she was, he was not exactly sure she felt the same way about him. For all he knew, this could go nowhere.

_But here's hoping it does go somewhere. _He thought as he pondered, placing his pool stick down and rubbing his chin.

"So you are saying that I should be careful because I could be seen as a lobbying romancing lothario?" Fitz asked confused.

"No." Cyrus said seriously, his face overcome with sadness. "I'm afraid Liv will be maligned as being an influence peddling lobbyist, literally whoring herself out to the most powerful man in the world for favors. She's a beautiful woman, young, smart with a history of working with powerful men. And never once has she been smeared personally. And to think what could happen to her if she is involved with you, would kill me. Her love life is and has been impeccable. And she's a saint. So you better keep it that way."

Fitz nodded. He understood where Cyrus was coming from. He would never want that to happen to Olivia either.

"Cyrus, believe me. You have my word. Olivia's honor will be protected by me."

* * *

Olivia had spent hours that week contemplating on what to wear. She had settled with a snug black cashmere turtleneck, her favorite Levi skinny jeans and leather riding boots. It was casual, yet chic. She had accessorized with a black Ralph Lauren blazer and a brown satchel. She had pulled her hair back into a high sleek bun and had worn very little make up.

Standing in the expansive elevator, staring at her reflection in the shiny walls made her feel even more nervous. What if she was well, overdressed, spoke too much? drank too much?

"The President will be with you in approximately five minutes, he's attending to delicate matters." The Secret Service agent said in an urgent voice. Olivia smiled. She could not say there were many dates she had been on where security detail made excuses for lateness.

_Hopefully, that was a good sign. _

"Can you share what he might be up to?" Olivia joked to the large man. He smiled kindly at her and shook his head.

"No ma'am." He said.

"Right" Olivia nodded. The silence continued to linger as the elevator hummed along. It was incredibly awkward. But then again, being picked up by a government car, escorted by Secret Service agents into the White House and led into the elevator that takes one into the residence was hardly a walk in the park. She felt as if she was in a James Bond movie.

The elevator finally opened, revealing the expansive yellow Oval Room. She had been in this room years ago, as a child. It caused a rush of nostalgia to overcome her. The plush crème carpets, the egg shell colored furniture and the beautiful view of Washington's monument from the Truman balcony were still the same.

"Have a seat ma'am, the President will be here shortly." Her agent said. She smiled and walked out of the elevator.

She had expected the agent to stay with her, but he stayed in the elevator. Olivia breathed a deep sigh and walked over to the French doors. She could not resist the view of the night sky, midnight blue and dotted with bright stars…

But before she could actually open the door, she heard a scratchy noise meet her ears. It was almost like clawing. She turned around to see a beautiful Golden retriever running toward her. For a moment, she panicked. After all, this was a foreign dog that she was not familiar with. But when the dog started sniffing her shoes and looking at her with his big, inky black eyes, she melted. It was too cute.

"Hey, boy, where's the big guy?" Olivia cooed, bending down to pet the dog's silky blonde mane.

"He's right here." President Grant said friendly, walking over to Olivia. Olivia felt her stomach do a backflip. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black North face fleece. It was odd seeing him so casual. Yet he still seemed so handsome. Even more so than he had been a suit.

"Mr. President." Olivia said brightly, standing up to extend a friendly hand. But he ignored her hand and embraced her warmly.

_My god he smells so good. _Olivia thought. His body was firm and warm. She could barely contain herself. So much so that she started giggling like an idiot.

"Liv, how are you." He said, smiling widely. "Wow, you look incredible!" He observed. Olivia bit her lip and blushed heavily. _Damn those sparkling stones of sexiness. _

"Um…Thanks. I'm….you know, busy, busy and busy. How about you Mr. President?" she asked politely. It felt odd, standing there making small talk, knowing that 72 hours earlier, they were standing in the very formal Oval office where she had smacked the life out of him.

"Recovering from my cheek injury." He said cheekily, his eyes sparkling. Olivia felt her skin heat up with embarrassment. But he smiled widely, motioning for her toward the balcony. He opened the doors, unleashing a beautiful sight. There were two comfy looking chintzy chairs, with a woven table groaning under delicious platters of Chinese food. There was a bottle of wine, two glasses and candles. The crisp fall air was just the right temperature. The whole thing felt so…romantic.

"Wow." Olivia whispered as she followed him out onto the balcony. He had a seat, studying her carefully. _Okay, this man was officially perfect. _

"So I take it you like the view?" he said flirtatiously. Olivia sat down opposite him, getting comfortable and removing her satchel. The golden retriever was the only thing making noise, panting excitedly as Fitz stroked him.

"Yeah, the balcony is gorgeous" Olivia said trying to maintain some sense of sanity. But looking at him, it was so very hard not to.

"Sure, the balcony." He said. The dog barked as if agreeing with his owner.

_Who did this guy think he was? _They maintained a very intense gaze, with nothing but silence. Olivia could feel herself giving into the certain _je ne sais quoi_ Janice had shuddered at. Her body relaxed, her nerves were in kinetic overload. His effect on her was otherworldly.

"How about we start eating before the food gets cold." He offered kindly. But there was a playful glimmer in his eye. And a very slight emphasis on the word "eat." His smile was mischievous. It was though it said: _I'm up for it if you are._

* * *

Eat they did. Thanks to good wine, too much food and the loveliness of her surroundings, Olivia had finally been able to converse with the President. They had a lovely time, talking about art, history, politics and everything but the environment.

_Screw the environment. _Olivia thought as she poured her fifth glass of wine while Fitz did his Christopher Walken impersonation, causing her to laugh so hard, she almost had wine come out her nose. He was funny, sarcastic and self-deprecating with an almost childlike wonder of the world.

He was a romantic, loving impressionist paintings, jazz and English literature. His favorite subject in history was studying the golden age of the Greeks. He loved the classics. Aristotle, Socrates and Plato.

He was surprised by her cynicism. Was fascinated by how well traveled he she was. She shared her love of 60's rock, Jimi Hendrix, and reading about the fall of the Roman Empire. They were opposites in so many ways but they worked. Playful touches, sexy glances and flirtatious smiles littered their time together. And it was driving Olivia crazy. By her sixth glass and Don (he had named his golden retriever after Don Corleone his favorite movie character) had gone inside, she had decided. She wanted to bed Fitzgerald Grant. There was no two ways about it. The pull that she felt toward him wad undeniable and she was crazy to let the opportunity slip away.

"So, wait, you woke up naked?" She giggled, as he told a crazy story about his college years.

He laughed heartedly. "Yeah, I was so high, I just passed out. I don't know exactly what I did but all I remember was waking up naked!"

Olivia laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"Okay." She slurred slightly. "The craziest high I had was when I was in law school. I just took the Bar, and my girls and I thought, why not? So we score a bag from these guys from BU, next thing I know, I'm eating my whole fridge." She said smiling as she fiddled with his zipper on his fleece. She was now sitting on the arm of his chair. His hand was resting softly on her thigh. He laughed so hard, his face had begun turning beet red. The sight of him so happy made her feel oddly warm inside. Or maybe that was the wine.

"You were crazy. Are you still that crazy?" he asked flirtatiously, leaning towards her. He being to close was too much. The look in his eye,the intoxicating cologne was too much. She could not focus. So she did the only thing her body had been craving for.

She leaned in even closer, whispering against his lips. "Oh, yeah, I'm pretty fucking wild."

"Show me." He whispered back. Their lips were so close yet so far. Teasingly taunting.

_I need this. _Olivia thought as she kissed him tenderly. In that moment, that sweet moment, her body came alive. She was floating. Maybe it was the wine, maybe the candles and the stars, but whatever it was it was the most alive she had ever felt. The kiss deepened as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. He moaned deeply as she softly nibbled on his bottom lip. But before they could get any further, he pulled away, his face overcome with lust.

"Mr. President. I'm so-"

"Call me Fitz." He said unevenly, as he tried to regain his composure." And please do not apologize. I…I've been waiting to do that." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his large hand. Olivia did not care anymore. She had to have him.

"Okay, Fitz. So if you don't want me to apologize, what do you want me to do?" She said standing up and taking his hand, as she led them into the yellow room. But he grabbed her and locked her in an impassioned kiss once again. His hands squeezed her waist as her hands glided through his silky curls. They could not stop. And did not stop until they reached his bedroom.

* * *

When he had finally entered her, she felt as though she had fallen apart. She had come undone. Olivia Pope, mind, body and spirit belong to this man. No longer was he the President of the United States. No, he was her lover. And a good lover he was. It was strange to think that he had confessed to her embarrassed, that he had not had sex in years. Because from the way he touched, kissed, licked and caressed her, it felt like quite the opposite.

They fit, like two pieces, built for each other. Getting lost in the haze of their drunkenness, lust and whatever other feelings they might have been developing.

"Mm…" he moaned into the crux of her neck. The feel of him moving slowly, agonizingly in her was sweet torture. To be that full, that satisfied by the slightest motions of his hips were breath taking.

"Uh!" Olivia groaned softly in his ear. "You feel so good." He laid gentle kisses on her neck, sucking her most sensitive spots.

She did not care that she barely knew him, she did not care that he was the President. All she knew was the feelings and sensations she was feeling did not come along all that often. And it was a good thing they had taken advantage while they could.


	4. A Hop, Kick and a Press Story Away

Fitz had not felt this good in, well, forever. His muscles were completely relaxed and his mind was clear. For the first time in a long while, he was waking up not feeling wound up with a hard-on….

He opened his eyes to a bedroom soaking in warm sunlight. It felt nice. Normally he would be hopping out of bed, getting ready for a day's work but it was Saturday. He normally went into the West Wing a little later. He turned his head toward his vintage alarm clock. It was 7:30am. Wow. He had actually slept for more than six hours. He then rolled over onto his side to see the source of his sudden Zen. Olivia was fast asleep, lying on her stomach, the white cotton sheets wrapped around her waist. Her top half remained uncovered, revealing a lovely cocoa brown back with that deep arch he loved so much.

Fitz could not help but smile. Her hair, which had been up in a tight bun last night was now a cascading waterfall of ebony waves, masking any trace of her face. He scooted over and began softly caressing her back, his fingers gliding between her silky smooth shoulder blades, putting him in a place of pure euphoria. It was strange. He normally would not do this kind of thing. He was President after all. And a part of him had been nervous last night to jump into a sexual situation with a woman who was younger than him. Particularly after Mellie. But any feelings of doubts, regrets or worry had long since left him. They had been erased with her kisses. And then there was last night.

Last night had not been about just sex, or too much wine. Last night had been lovemaking at its finest. It had been slow, intense and thorough. Neither of them had anything left to give when it was all said and done. Come to think of it, he did not even remember when he had fallen asleep.

Her skin was so soft, and too tempting. He leaned and began placing kisses on her back. She stirred slightly as he did this, a soft moan escaping from her. But when he placed a firm hand on her bottom, she sprung out of bed, kicking Fitz square in his crotch and causing him to scream in pain and tumble off the bed, landing onto his back clumsily.

His eyes began to water. The pain was incredible. He could barely breathe, let alone respond when a very sorry Olivia came running around the bed wrapped in a sheet apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know-"

"Just…stop." Fitz said through gritted teeth, trying to block out the pain.

"Can you sit up?" Fitz would laugh but it would hurt too much. She had kicked him in the nuts, not paralyzed him.

"You pack one hell of a punch. Next time, I'll wear a cup protector." He said, gingerly sitting up. He looked up at Olivia. For a brief second, his pain did not matter. Because the sight of her with wild hair, swollen lips and big round eyes, filled with horror was too much of a sight to behold.

"Um…this is really awkward, but do you want me to like, you know look at it?" Olivia said hesitantly, placing a small warm arm on his bicep. He smiled as he rubbed the water out of his eye. His loins were still throbbing with a dull pain but he could still feel the heat of potential arousal at the thought of what was under that sheets.

"Liv, I'm fine. Really." He said awkwardly. But before he could move, Olivia shoved his boxers into his arm.

"Here, if you need to get dress I can turn around?" Olivia asked, standing up as Fitz took them from her. Fitz stared at her for a second. She was very different from the strong confident woman he had met a few days ago. Or the sexy seductress who had made his night worthwhile. This woman was now an incredibly gawky bag of nerves, whose eyes were darting around the room a mile a minute.

"Liv, for the sake of all things holy, can you please calm down. And besides, there is not like there's anything you haven't seen already." He smiled as he tentatively stood up. Her mouth fell open as she looked down at him. She began looking at the ceiling to avoid looking at his privates.

"Really, Olivia? Come on!" He said amused as he put on his boxers. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, I'm new at this. I haven't sleep with many men like you before. And I would understand if you would feel some type of regret?" She said unsure, sitting on the bed. Fitz was confused. What did she mean?

"Men like what?" he asked, sitting down softly next to her.

"You know da da da-dum." She said looking at him, humming out the "Hail to the Chief" tune.

So that's why she was nervous? Because he was the President?

"Liv, you have a lot of reasons to be uncomfortable around me. Number one, you slapped me, number two, you kicked me in the nuts and number three, you have the tattoo of a star on you left butt cheek." At this she smiled, blushing slightly.

"But me being President should not be a reason for you to be nervous." He finished, placing a kind hand on her thigh. She smiled widely, pushing hair out of her face and sighed.

"I know, but come on! I just had sex with-"

"…the most powerful man in the world" Fitz finished humored. She laughed.

"That's just a political distinction, you said so yourself." She said playfully wagging her eyebrows at him.

He could not help but laugh. They stared at each other for a moment. He loved staring at her beautiful face. Every time he did, he discovered something new. Like how long her eyelashes were or how delicate her chin was. She was perfection.

"You are radiant in the morning." He said softly, reaching out to brush a lock of hair out of her face. She smiled brightly and shrugged.

"Maybe, it has to do with having sex with the most powerful man in the world."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. Speaking of which, there was something that had been on his mind.

"Remember last night, I told you I had not done this in a while-"But she interrupted him by placing a loving kiss on his cheek. She gently rubbed the hand he had placed on her thigh.

"Don't worry, you're still 'leader of the free world' in that department." She said flirtatiously. He breathed a sigh of relief. Good, at least things were off to a good start. But before he could respond, a knock came at the door.

"Coming." Fitz said, but Olivia gasped.

"Don't worry; it's probably just one of my agents. They probably heard screaming and are going to check on me." Fitz got up and walked toward the door. The knock continued to get louder.

"Maybe I should get dressed?" Olivia offered. Fitz smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, it's not like they are going to come in. They are just going to ask questions, and be on their merry-"But as Fitz opened the door, he was pushed to the side. Olivia could not look any more embarrassed. Cyrus, Bill and Joyce Armstrong, his Press Secretary was filling into the room. It took a minute for his staffers to really gage how embarrassing this whole thing had been. An awkward silence had befallen the room when they saw Olivia, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, sitting on his bed. Cyrus looked from Fitz, who was clad in nothing but his boxers to Olivia horrified. Billy was doing a terrible job trying to swallow his laugher and Joyce looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"So, the rumor is true." Billy said, his handsome face breaking into a smile. Fitz rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"What rumors?" Fitz asked annoyed. He really did not feel like holding a meeting with his staffers in his bedroom. He'd rather be under the sheets with Olivia right now.

Joyce looked from Fitz to Olivia and said in a halting voice. "The press is running with a story based on an anonymous tip. Apparently an African-American woman, petite, mid-thirties was seen being escorted to the White House last night, and someone who has access to the White House logs, let it loose that an Olivia Pope arrived at 6:37pm and never logged back out? People have put two and two together."

Fitz felt the blood drain from his face. He had an idea of what potential might have happened. But he was hopping for the best.

"So?" Olivia asked, standing up. Billy's eyes were bugging out of his head at the sight of Olivia in the sheets. Fitz wanted to smack the little prick.

"So this means that there is press parked outside every potential pathway out, waiting to see the president's new girlfriend taking the walk of shame." Cyrus said sardonically. Fitz could tell Cyrus was upset. His eyes were darkening and his mouth was downturned.

Olivia looked horrified. "So-So…how do I get out of here?"

Joyce ran a hand through her dark bob and readjusted her wire-rimmed glasses. "You don't. Not yet."

Fitz's brain was in overdrive. This was awful. Her first night over and already, the media had a tip.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do." Fitz said firmly. "She stays here until tonight, and then she leaves when it's really late. This time, we do it discreetly, with a decoy car. Joyce releases a press statement, saying that nothing out of the ordinary occurred last night, and the President does not choose to comment on any speculation regarding his private life. I go on about work today, and you guys get the hell out of my bedroom."

Joyce and Billy nodded approvingly, heading for the door, but Cyrus looked outraged.

"Are you kidding me?" He said through gritted teeth, pointing at Fitz menacingly. "The first night!"

Fitz closed his eyes and counted to five. He did not need this right now. "Cy, I would really appreciate this lecture when I'm fully dress. And I'm sure you could afford Olivia the same respect?" He finished. He opened his eyes and looked over at Olivia who was twiddling her thumbs with an anxious grin on her face. _This whole thing must be so awful for her._

Cyrus huffed, and made his way out of the room with the two other staffers. Fitz hung his head and shook it as the door slammed closed behind them. This morning had not started the way he hoped.

"So much for being 'leader of the free world'. " She said jovially. Fitz looked up at her and smiled.

"I swear it has its perks." Fitz joked, walking over to the bed and praying to God he was right.


	5. Always Look on the Bright Side of Life

"Do you have any idea how crazy things are?" Abby screamed at Olivia. Olivia held the phone away from her ear as she smiled.

It was a gorgeous fall afternoon, made even better by the fact that she had spent the past few hours lying around the Yellow Oval Room, relaxing in nothing but her lover's dress shirt and most importantly not working. Although it was Saturday, she normally would be on her Blackberry and laptop, researching while trying to annoy congressmen into passing the EEI. But now that she was trapped in the White House, she had zero responsibility. Although, her work would pile up even more, she'd worry about that later. For now she was in bliss doing absolutely nothing.

This new found attitude could be attributed to the fact that her night with Fitzgerald Grant had left her incredibly giddy. Sure, the staffers walking in had been a bit much but Fitzgerald had made it up to her by joining her in a nice, hot shower before leaving for the West Wing.

Her face spread into a grin at the thought. Never before had a man made her feel so special. Hell, never before had she had sex on a first date.

"Abby, look I'm not exactly sure how bad. I mean I'm in the White House, for God sake. It's not like I've been watching television-"

"Well, maybe you should, because the media coverage has been non-stop. All the major news outlets have at least mentioned it a few times. The cable news stations, on the other hand have been obsessed with this. Dude, turn on the television!" Abby said frantically.

Abby had a tendency to over react to things. But Olivia knew her best friend. And she knew when Abby's outrage was justified. Just how bad were things exactly?

"Alright, alright fine." Olivia got up and walked from the Yellow Oval Room into Fitzgerald's bedroom. She took a seat on the large oak canopy bed, grabbed the remote off the bedside table and clicked it on. Naturally, it was already on CNN. There was a live shot outside of the White House.

_Hour four of Date Watch is still on. So far we've heard nothing from the administration, with the exception of a brief press release say in, affect the administration would not comment on the President's personal life. According to sources, the President has been business as usual, adhering to his normal schedule. _The Chief White House Correspondent reported. Olivia's mouth fell open. Dear lord!

_Have we gotten any word on the possible location of the alleged woman, I mean I know other stations have reported that the woman in question is Olivia Pope, but how do we know for sure?_

_Well, the White House logs for one. Apparently, the security detail in charge of checking in visitors told CNN that they did in fact give a hard pass-_

Olivia changed the channel to MSNBC. She could not believe it. There was an environmental bill that had to be passed, a potential invasion of Georgia by the Russians, and they were fixated on whether or not the President had sex the night before.

"So, now you believe me, because the silence is very telling, Liv." Abby said tartly. Olivia could feel her heart dropping into her stomach as she saw pictures of her flash across the screen. She tried to form words, tell Abby that she was outraged, shocked, and slightly nauseated by the idea that the press was speculating on her sex life. But her tongue, her brain and her whole being was frozen, incapable of any activity. Abby was babbling about something or another, but she could not focus on the conversation. She let her cell phone slip from her hand, not caring about the muffled sound of her good friend saying "Hello? Hello? Are you there Liv?" over and over again.

_Pete, what can you tell us about Olivia Pope? _The anchor asked the correspondent in the split screen.

_Well, Olivia Pope is a much respected name in corporate circles. She worked in consulting for years, Vice President for one of the most prestigious Public Relations firms; Jacob & Collins, it has one of the best reputations in the world in that field. She also worked for Cables Jones, the consulting firm in England prior to that. She's a Harvard graduate, summa cum laude, impeccable grades. So basically if you were going to pick the perfect woman on paper to be the president's girlfriend, she would be it. _

_Do we know anything about her family, or private life? _The anchor inquired further as a picture of her with her former bosses flashed across the screen from a board meetings.

_That's what's funny; she comes from an incredibly well-known family. Her father is Dr. Harvey Pope, the noted late neurologist and her mother Doris Pope was a rather influential lobbyist years ago, was instrumental in lobbying the Clinton's administration in toughing child abuse laws. They were big political players, have been very well-respected in Republican circles for years. They also have held fundraisers in their home in Martha's Vineyard, donated big bucks and her father was very good friends with Ronald Reagan. So suffice to say, Ms. Pope is not star struck. We have tried to contact her mother, but it turns out they are apparently out of the country-_

Olivia changed the channel again. Great! Now she would have to call her mother and warn her. What a wonderful way to spend her vacation in South Africa. She did not want her to find out through the press. Fox News was also riveted by the story.

_Do we know what her political affiliation is? _

_No, Ed we are unsure, but she does lobby for The Sterling Group, an ultra-liberal firm that is actually attempting to get the EEI, the Environment Economic Initiative passed. So we can guess that she is in fact a democrat. _

_What motivation would President Grant have for dating a woman who clearly has no interest in his political views? _

_Well, some are speculating that the President may not actually be dating her, but is trying to present the image of a more inclusive Republican Party. Many have charged the GOP in recent years for being the party of 'old white men' as some might say, a few sources have speculated that being seen socially, or even being linked with a young, attractive black liberal will clearly trigger-_

Olivia could not take any more of this. It was ridiculous. What! She was a Republican. So she worked on the environment that mad her some far left loon? Her parents had been Republicans for Christ sake. She angrily turned off the television. She grabbed her cell phone to see that Abby had long ago hung up. Was this what her life was going to be? Years of hard work shredded to pieces because who she decided to date?

_Maybe this was not a good idea. _Olivia thought as she paced the room, back and forth. Her whole body was shaking. She would not have this! She needed to talk to Fitz.

But she could not. She was so stupid! She had been so fascinated with watching him get dressed this morning that she had not bothered to ask him how she would be able to reach him from the residence. She could not just march into the West Wing, seeing that the press was salivating over any morsel of information they could land their hands on. And going into the epicenter of the world's political activity would not be smart.

But before she could even take another step, she heard the door open, revealing a smiling Fitzgerald.

"There you are." He said brightly, walking toward her. His mere presence had calmed her slightly, but she still was baffled by everything.

"I take it you've heard the news." She said in a shaken voice. He nodded, still smiling.

"Don't worry, you're not a prisoner. I've worked everything out. The Secret Service-"

"Mr. President, I don't know if you are aware, but the media is obsessed with this story." Olivia said looking him dead in the eye. But he did not flinch. His eyes were a light with happiness and he was still smiling. What an idiot!

"Okay? And?" Fitz said, taking her hands in his. This was not exactly a good time for that kind of thing. Olivia though frustrated. There was a media firestorm, and he wanted to hold hands.

"And? Aren't you-"But before Olivia could speak, he laid a soft kiss on her lips. Suddenly, her mind, a fizzy overload of panic had transitioned into a fuzzy puddle of girlish delight. He pulled away and cupped her face, his thumb softly stroking her cheek.

"Look, the press is the press; they love this kind of stuff. Don't worry, the Communication team here is flawless, besides, we have Cyrus on our side." Olivia wanted to believe him. After that kiss, and how handsome he looked, it was hard not to. But deep in her gut, she worried.

"Do we? I mean, he still seemed pretty upset this morning? And-"

"Hey! If you don't stop worrying, I will sign an executive order that makes it illegal for Olivia Pope to worry." He joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she her arms traveled around his neck.

"And may I add, I love the way you look in my clothes." He said flirtatiously, referencing her being clad in nothing but one of his dress shirts. Olivia blushed deeply. Her body was beginning to warm up in that familiar way it did when his voice dropped to that sexy point she had loved so much last night, and in the shower this morning.

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me. Why aren't you in that Oval Room, running the planet." She joked, but he rolled his eyes.

"I just needed to check on you, is that wrong? And besides, I wanted to ask you a very important question." He laid a gentle kiss on her neck, causing her to giggle like a school girl.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to this thing." Olivia pulled away. What thing? She looked up at him confused. The playful gleam in his eye suggested 'this thing' was a lot more serious than he was letting on.

"What thing?" she asked accusatorily.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "The English Prime Minister is coming to Washington-"

Olivia felt the wind leave her body. She knew what he was getting at. She had been to the White House as a child enough and followed politics enough to know that it could me only one thing. A state dinner.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" She said nervously, backing away slowly and sitting on the bed.

"I think I am. But from the look on your face, you would have thought I asked you to jump off the Truman balcony." He joked.

Olivia did not speak for a few moments. Too much was happening at once. She had just a few hours ago, properly conceptualized the idea that she had amazing sex with the President of the United States, only to repeat it again and again in the shower. Fine. Then there was the press stuff, Abby's hyperventilating phone call and the camp out outside waiting for her. And now, her, well, she could not exactly call him her boyfriend, seeing that they had not even discussed what they were, he was asking her to be his date to the state dinner.

"Olivia, you really need to answer because I kind of have to be back at the office, but don't worry I'll be back here by seven, we can have dinner before you-"

"Yes." She said blankly, blinking fast. Fitzgerald looked relieved. "Good, so it's a second date."

Olivia nodded hard and swallowed. Why was she submitting herself to this kind of torture?

_Maybe because for the first time since you had a stupid childhood crush on Al. B. Sure, you actually like this guy heart, body and soul? Maybe because you have an astounding connection with him? _She thought.

"This is good. The dinner is next week so we have time to work out the details. But I'm so glad you are not freaking out about this." He joked. Olivia smiled, rolling her eyes. She breathed in a deep sigh.

"You are oddly calm about all of this?" Olivia said. But Fitzgerald shrugged.

"I'm used to the oddity of all of this, but you know, there's one thing we need to do tonight?"

"What?"

"Play Nintendo Wii. We never got around to doing that, But in know what does that mean I didn't enjoy the other indoor game we played." He said flirtingly, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and stood up. Maybe this could work after all.

"Sure, but I'm not that good." She traced the label of his sports coat.

"Oh, don't worry, that's a very good thing for me."

"But seriously, I have a job, and a very neurotic mother. And you have a political career. Don't you think we should be worried about this just a little bit?" Olivia asked nervously. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"No. Besides I'm dating a PR guru. You may have heard of her, pretty, short, likes to kick people in the balls."

Olivia laughed shaking her head. "I've heard she likes to smack people as well. But I didn't know you were dating her?"

Fitzgerald looked at her, his eyes filled with affection. He sat on the bed, placing her on his lap and stroked her hair.

"Well, I hope we are dating. But what do you think she wants?" His eyes searched hers, hoping for an answer.

This whole thing was surreal. Tomorrow morning, she would wake up in her apartment no longer just Liv, the best friend, the daughter, or the workaholic lobbyist. She would be the president's girlfriend.

"She thinks that dating is exactly what they are doing." She pushed him onto the bed and soundly kissing him. Maybe this whole thing was far-fetched, would not work, and was stupid. But for now, why not enjoy the moment?


	6. The Future is Overrated

`"Honestly, Dad we are cool with it. Just make sure you know what you're getting into." Karen said kindly. Fitz breathed a deep sigh of relief for the first time since Olivia had left yesterday (her departure had resulted in another press frenzy). The kids had arrived back from their weekend at their grandparents' home and they were having a nice Sunday dinner as a family, something that had become very important since their mother passed. And much to Fitz's chagrin, his parents had phoned him, having seen the press reports, wondering who Olivia was, were the rumors true and if they needed to keep the kids in California for another day or two for the press to back off the story.

_No Mom, please stop panicking and tell the kids I will talk to them about it when they get home. _He had pleaded frustrated this morning over the phone.

He had avoided the topic all day, despite Cyrus's attempt to have a conference on the White House's approach to the "Olivia problem" as he put it. But Fitz had refused. It was his life. Most importantly, his private life, which had no correlation to his job as President, so he intended to keep the two separate as he always had. The only people he owned an explanation to were his children.

"Yeah, Dad, Olivia, I'm sure is a nice woman." Jerry said kindly, as he shoved a fork of mash potatoes into his mouth. But Fitz could sense that Jerry was a little hesitant, there was an edge in his tone. He could see a bit of grief in his son's icy blue eyes.

"Speaking of which, when do we get to meet the hottie?" Karen asked cheekily, cocking her head to the side. Fitz sighed and shook his head. Despite Karen's resemblance to her mother, the dimpled chin, the high cheekbones and long auburn hair, she was still a Grant, down to the attitude and the eyes. Noticing the resemblance and Jerry's trepidation made him a bit mournful. It also triggered a sorrowful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was pretty sure, despite their acceptance; a part of them had to be uncomfortable with this. They had a great relationship with their mother, and had taken her passing incredibly hard in the beginning, particularly Jerry, who was a "momma's boy" through and through. He had fallen into a severe depression, his grades had suffered, and Fitz had him see a therapist the first year after it had happened. However, in the past three years, he had finally come around and was beginning to return to his normal self. Karen on the other hand, had never been one to internalize tragedy too much. She had handled herself extremely well in the immediate aftermath. But at there were times, like mother's day or Mellie's birthday that Fitz had caught her crying when she thought no one was paying attention. Maybe, bringing another woman into their lives was not smart. No matter how strong his feelings for Olivia, his children mattered more than anything.

Fitz breathed a deep sigh. "Guys, if you really don't want this, I will stop, I mean it's still early in." He said softly, looking at each one of his children to gage their reactions. They looked confused.

"What do you mean daddy, we said we were okay with it?" Karen said looking bewildered. She exchanged a look with her brother who shrugged. He looked equally perplexed.

"I mean, I know how difficult things have been without your mom, and if you think-"

"Dad, it's cool really. My therapist always used to say that honesty is what is healthier. So believe me when I say, I'm fine with this. Mom would like to see you happy and so would we. If it seems like we are not fine with this, it is only because we love you, and we just don't want to see you get hurt. But at the same time, we don't want you to be lonely because of us." Jerry said thoughtfully. Fitz was touched. How wonderful that his little boy, the one who used to beg Fitz to chase the monsters away from his closet and beg for his daddy to teach him how to be a "navy cool guy" was now so mature. He smiled, reached over and rubbed Jerry's dark curls affectionately.

"Thanks Jer, and you Karen?" Fitz said, his voice filled with emotion. Karen nodded, smiling at her father.

"You know I'm cool, but you did not answer my question. When are we meeting her?"

Fitz smiled, rolling his eyes. Was it a smart idea to introduce Olivia to the kids so soon? And would she mind? Did she even like kids? After all, she was a successful woman in her mid-thirties with no children of her own. Was the burden of a widower boyfriend, and his two teenagers too much baggage?

"Tell you what, I'm taking her to the state dinner, so there's an opportunity to meet her, but I'll check to see if she's up to maybe spending a little time with all of us before the dinner gets started?"

Karen and Jerry nodded approvingly. Fitz felt happy. As long as his kinds did not mind, he was fine. Now he just needed to get Olivia's approval.

* * *

The aftermath of Olivia's night at the White House had been bizarre to say the least. The press had now taken permanent residence outside of her apartment. There were at least 20 or more photographers and reporters following her every move. Even leaving the White House had not been as smooth as planned. Someone yet again had leaked the decoy plan to the press.

She was barricaded in her home, only leaving for work. Which was not necessarily a bad thing seeing that she, so far, could nail down most of the Democratic caucus in the house for the EEI bill. Now she was working on the Republicans. It was not easy. And to make matters worse the chaos surrounding her had made it difficult to persuade Republicans to support a bill that they fundamentally thought went against principle. Not to mention Janice had reminded her that the White House was in the process to also bring up the Dream Act, which again, was another example of the Grant Administration's departure from conservative orthodoxy.

And there was no one more willing to express his frustration with this schism between the very moderate President Grant, and the incredibly conservative wing of the party than Congressmen Richard Thump of Texas. Richard Thump was the third highest ranking Republican in the house. A fat, red faced man, with a headful of thick white hair, he had served in the House longer than Olivia had been alive.

"Mr. Thump, you have to know that this bill, in its essence is very conservative. It is what our party is all about. Economic innovation, expanding the pie, rather than splitting it, I mean there are all kinds of tax breaks for companies willing to participate-"

"Our party?" Mr. Thump asked smugly, his annoying twang in full effect. It was late, Olivia had been sitting in this stupid restaurant with Janice and Stephen Finch, Olivia's old college boyfriend and an EPA official trying to win the most influential conservative in congress over. She loved Marcel's and its French cuisine as much as anyone, but Thump's presence had a way of making even the loveliest restaurant's feel unbearable.

"Yes, the Republican party." Olivia said, trying as hard as she could to not chuck her Duck Confit at his head. _Another prick questioning her party affiliations…._she thought angrily while maintaining bright smile on her face.

She could tell Janice was sensing the tension in the air. "Congressmen Thump, we can assure your-" but Thump raised a porky hand, interrupting Janice.

"Look, lady, you can try as hard as you want to convince me that this leftist, job killing pork barrel spending catastrophe is conservative, but it's not. And neither is that boy in the White House-"

But Stephen, who had been fairly quiet all night, chimed in. "Mr. Thump-." He stared, his voice even more scratchy than normal. He was clearly frustrated with Thump, seeing that for one, Stephen was a staunch Democrat, with a very low tolerance for Republicans. It was part of the reason she and Stephen's relationship had fallen apart when they were in undergrad.

"…there is no need for this. Now this has been a lovely evening, but if you think-" Olivia had enough. She was not going to let this prick steam roll her.

"Sir, the EPA is coordinating with our firm on this initiative, meaning not only do we have the support of the most credible environmental entity of this country, we have the backing of the White House and a little under half of the House behind us. Do you really think you are going to put a stop to this?" Olivia asked coldly, leaning in. She had her game face on and she had come out swinging. But Thump got up, smirked, his dark eyes flashing and began putting his coat on.

"Little girl, this tough guy act may work well when you are getting into the President's pants but not with me. Good night." He tossed a hundred dollar bill on the table and waddled out the restaurant. Olivia had never been more insulted in her life. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. She even tasted the salty oncoming of tears, something she never thought she would feel in a work environment.

There was silence at the table. She could tell Janice and Stephen were trading awkward looks.

"Liv, I don't know what to-" Stephen began kindly, but Olivia could not bear to be in the restaurant, in that moment. How could he say something so low?

Before she knew it, she was hopping out of the restaurant with lightning speed.

It did not make it any better that she had to fight her way through a hoard of cameramen and reporters when she arrived to her apartment.

* * *

"I ought to kick his ass." Fitzgerald said jokingly. Olivia had finally settled in at home. Luckily for her, Fitzgerald had called her, and it had done wonders to cheer her up. She was soaking in a warm bath, trying her best to relax. She had spent two hours watching non-stop cable news, the endless coverage of her was like a train wreck. Not to mention there were dozens of messages on her answering machine from her mother, who was frantic with worry.

_Darling, I've heard the news, I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me honey? If I had known, I would have at least called Bill at ABC so they could stop using that picture of you from Sidwell when you had that awful haircut! I know you are busy with work, but call me! Well, no don't because I'm still in South Africa._

Abby had left her message.

_Dude! I'm worried, haven't heard from you since the morning from hell yesterday. I know how you get, call me!_

Stephen had left a message while she was in the bath.

_Hey, it's me. I know we aren't as close as we used to be, and I know we have our history, but I'd like to talk to you about what happened tonight, call me._

Then there was Cyrus.

_Liv, we need to talk, call me! This whole thing is out of control._

All of those things could wait. She did not want to deal anymore with the consequences of her relationship with the President. All she wanted was to bask in the hot bath and enjoy flirting with him over the phone.

"That's sweet, but he's like 300 pounds." Olivia said giggling.

"I could take him." He said with false bravado. "But seriously, the guy is a grade A jerk. He is not fit to lick the ground you walk on.

Olivia smiled widely. Always with the glowing compliments.

"Why thank you, Mr. President. But enough about that fucktard, how was your day?"

Fitzgerald laughed heartily, causing Olivia's heart to flutter. He had the sexiest laugh.

"Did you just say fucktard?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So that's a little junior high no?"

"Says the guy who wants to kick his ass?"

"Touché"

Olivia laughed as she lifted her leg in the water to check to see if she needed to shave. So far so good.

"But seriously, how was your day?" She asked smiling, sitting up in the tub. She wished he could be with her, basking in the warm of the bubbles and the soothing water.

"The usual, Cyrus breathing down my neck, wants me to practically form a blue ribbon commission on us, but I said no. The kids got back, we had a nice dinner so that's that. Oh, speaking of which, they want to meet you. I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay, but I'd understand if you wanted to wait a little while longer." Fitzgerald sounded so casual about all this.

Olivia took a moment to think. Maybe Cyrus had a point. Between the obsessive media coverage, the reporters, and Thump's disrespect maybe he needed to actually comment more on their relationship.

"Livy, are you there?" he asked, after a pregnant pause.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all." She said brightly. "You know, I would love to meet them. Karen and Jerry right?" She remembered them from the press coverage of his inaugural years ago. Two adorable prepubescent tweens then. But she also remembered the mournful expressions in the papers on the day of their mother's funeral months before their father was sworn in to office…

"Yeah. That's them." He said proudly. How cute.

But Olivia thought it best to tackle the issue at hand. " But seriously, maybe we probably should sit down with Cyrus, you know and talk about things, he called me and I think things are a little out of hand."

There was a moment of silence on the phone. Olivia could feel her heart pumping, as she waited for his response.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just to talk things through so he can stop panicking. But let's not focus on that for now, let's focus on you, being naked and wet in that tub." He said playfully. Olivia laughed. Deep down, she wanted to press further on the issues, but that could wait.

"Well, I mean if you want to show up to the state dinner, naked and wet, I won't mind." He said huskily, his voice dropping a decibel. She bit her lip with excitement.

"You are a sick man! You do realize that would give Thump a stroke right? And the EEI would never get passed? All the family values guys in the party would have my head, and your Vice-President would make me disappear." Olivia joked.

Fitzgerald laughed. "Trust me, with him out of the way, life would be a lot easier."

Olivia laughed once more. There were a lot of things that would be easy. But life, right now, or in the near future, with or without Thump would not be any easier.


	7. Deal with the Hand Dealt to You

Billy Chambers hated attending events in D.C. It annoyed him to no end. But tonight, he had reason to be excited.

He had always done the right things in life. Gotten good grades, attended all the right schools, and dated the right women. But right now, he was slowly slipping away from the Boy Scout persona he had spent years cultivating. But then again, working for the Grant Administration would do that to a person. The debauchery was beginning to rub off on his Christian soul.

To say he hated working for Grant was an understatement. He loathed every minute of it. The lack of focus on conservative issues, constantly appeasing the so-called "middle of the country" and Grant's overblow ego was too much to bear. He was an Ivory Tower pretty boy who had never had to struggle for anything in his life. It was almost as if he had stumbled into the presidency itself by sheer luck. As oppose to Vice-President Langston, who's many years of experience in public life made her more equip for the job. She was an honest woman of core American convictions.

The only reason he had this stupid job was because Grant did not trust him. After all, he suspected Billy of leaking rumors to the press about the late Mellie Grant's alleged affair with an old college boyfriend during the election. And while this was true, there was no reason for the man to hold him hostage, but instead of working for Langston as her Chief of Staff, his political hero (only second to Ronald Reagan, of course) Grant had insisted he worked under the very bitchy and temperamental Cyrus Beene as a deputy. Great, as if his life could not get any worse. He knew why Grant had done it….to make his life miserable. And so he could keep an eye on Billy.

So three hellish years later, here he was, driving to a cocktail party with his, well, he would not call her his girlfriend exactly. More like a sex buddy.

Amanda Tanner was a pretty woman in her late twenties that he had met a few weeks ago at a Republican Fundraiser in Georgetown. She had what could only be described as a handsome face, with a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and pretty tan skin that always looked flushed. But she made up for in an average face was in killer body. She worked as a production assistant for a Sunday politico chat show, something that had come in handy with the recent developments at the White House.

"But I don't understand." Amanda said softly, looking at Billy. Billy glanced at her briefly as they pulled into the expansive driveway of Congressmen Thump. "The story is leaked, Pope can't even leave her apartment to buy cat food without being chased down, and don't you think we've done enough?"

Billy snorted as he parked the car and pulled out the keys. "It's not about making their lives uncomfortable. It's about teaching Grant a lesson. The American people elected him to be a leader. To stand up for conservative principles, good honest people who wanted to see the President reign in eight years of liberal corrupt excess. And what does he do? He turns around and start's fucking some liberal activist."

He was upset just thinking about it. But Amanda placed a loving arm on his shoulder. "I understand that, but Pope is a Republican-"

Billy rolled his eyes, got out of the car and slammed the door. The cold, fall air whipped around, chilling his face on impact. He stalked up the driveway.

He was sick and tired of hearing that! Amanda had said it a million times. So what? Fucking Theodore Roosevelt was a Republican and he formed the Progressive party! Big whoop!

"Hey!" Amanda yelled, getting out the car and following him as fast as she could in her high heels.

Billy turned around before he could reach the walk way. She looked so pathetic, worrying about him, trying to console him. Maybe it was a bad idea to even get involved with this girl. Maybe he should have just had her leak the stuff and be on her merry little way. If he wanted a nag, he would carry his mother everywhere.

"Hey! Billy, what's your problem?" She said, finally catching up to him and searching his face with her almond color eyes.

"Look, you keep missing the point! Turn this into the scandal, I know it will be, do you know what that could do for us? This loser could step down, Langston could be President! Do you know what this could me for my career? Maybe even yours?" He asked excitedly. But Amanda looked confused.

"But Billy, even if you wanted all that, what does Thump have to do with anything?" Billy had the oddest urge to hit something. How stupid could this girl be?

"Thump is an ally. He's a full blooded conservative who wants to be in the White House. Rumor has it that he's running for a conservative challenge to Grant. And if we can get a brokered convention, it could be a Langston/Thump ticket." Billy said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Amanda shook her head, but she still looked worried. "Unseating an incumbent is not easy. 63%-"

"63% love him know. But he wants the administration to stay quiet on the Pope front, he has two teenagers without a mother and he's dating a woman a decade younger than him. Not to mention, she's a lobbyist working for a firm that is trying to get a bill passed. One that the President is strongly considering, this is corrupt, a conflict of interest and could potentially be a sexual exchange for political favors. Trust me, his approval ratings won't stay that high for long. Now, let's go inside. I'm pretty sure the congressmen is expecting our company."

* * *

"Our dad will be here in a minute, he's just talking to his dentist." Karen Grant said brightly. Olivia laughed.

"He's talking to his dentist?" She inquired humored. But Jerry Grant shook his head smiling.

"He's not really talking to his dentist. He just wants us to tell you that." Olivia nodded as the two teenagers exchanged smiles.

Of course. The President was trying to seem…normal. But that ship had sailed. She was sitting in Yellow Oval room with his two kids, waiting to go downstairs and entertain the Prime Minister of England and his wife. Hardly the typical second date kind of stuff.

"If he's not talking to the dentist, than whom is he talking to?" Olivia asked. She studied them carefully. Karen was definitely the more outgoing of the two. She spoke a little louder than most, was talkative and sarcastic. She was also very pretty, with creamy skin, long dark red hair and her father's intense eyes. Her brother had a much more reserved air to him, but he was still friendly nonetheless.

It was also evident that they had a great relationship because they had a habit, like now, of communicating with looks. Almost telepathically in that way siblings normally did.

"Secretary of State Locke." Karen blurted out. Her younger brother's blue eyes expanded with horror. Obviously she was not supposed to have shared that.

All Olivia could do was smile. There was something about Karen that reminded her of the President.

"Karen, its fine. No need to share anymore." Olivia said smiling. Jerry smiled.

"You look really pretty Olivia." Jerry said, motioning toward her one shoulder, white silk gown. Olivia smiled back. He was such a little charmer.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said. He looked like his father in miniature.

He blushed deeply, something that caused his sister to roll her eyes. "No need to flatter him, Olivia, skinny jeans and a Sex Pistol's tee shirt are hardly the equivalent to this season's Elie Saab." Karen said sarcastically. Jerry rolled his eyes but Olivia was impressed.

"How did you know-"

"I've had my eye on it for prom, but I guess I'll have to look elsewhere now." Karen said brightly. Olivia nodded. Wow, she wish she had been that knowledgeable about fashion at that age.

"How old are you again?" Olivia asked grinning. But before Karen could answer, Fitz walked through the elevator door, looking dashing in a black tuxedo. Olivia felt hot. Her skin was on fire. He looked so good, but she would wait until they were in the elevator to tell him that. She did not want to be inappropriate around the kids.

"She's 17 going on 25. You look stunning." He said as he placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead. Olivia blushed, biting her lip.

"Thank you. The kids have been delightful, speaking of which, how was your umm…t the talk with the dentist?" Olivia inquired, standing up. Karen and Jerry began giggling at their father's look of confusion.

"The den- Oh! The dentist! It was-" but the charade was ruined when Karen and Jerry began laughing hysterically. The look of sudden realization had dawned on Fitz's face. Olivia smiled and shook her head, gently patting Fitz's cheek. He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge nose."

"I'm guessing the told you." He said, cocking an eyebrow. Olivia nodded shrugging.

"Dad…don't worry, we didn't reveal any state secrets or anything." Jerry said, choking through his laughter.

"Don't you guys have you know, studying to do? It's a week night and I'm pretty sure that Calculus test is coming up in three days, right, Miss Big Mouth?" Fitz said jokingly, but Karen held her arms out incredulous.

"Hey! What's the accusations?" She laughed. But Jerry shook his head, standing up and pulling his sisters arm.

"Because you always talk too much. Come on, let's go so Dad and Olivia can make-out." Jerry said.

Olivia and Fitz laughed as they left the room. Olivia could have sworn she heard Karen mutter, "I have an A in that class anyway."

They stood there, smiling at one another for a few moments. She loved how handsome he looked. Her stomach was aflutter.

"So, gorgeous. Do you think you survived?" Fitz said, rubbing her bare arm gently. She smiled.

"Your kids are sweet. But I can see where they get their charm from." Olivia said, tracing his label with her index finger.

"Oh, you give me too much credit. I'm pretty sure they like you." He said placing his arms around Olivia's waist and bringing her close.

She loved being secured in his arms. Her hand traveled from his lapel her fingers tracing his lips and finally his smooth cheek.

"I hope so. But the dentist, Mr. President?" she smirked at him. He looked embarrassed.

"I was trying to make this night less intimidating that it had to be."

"Well, so far you are doing a pretty good job. I mean, compared to all the other Presidents and Prime Minister's I've dated, you are doing one heck of a job. But I must say, that night at the Kremlin tops them all." She said sarcastically as Fitz took her hand and led her to the elevator. He laughed.

"So I take it you've been on a lot of First dates recently." He joked back as the elevator dinged opened, revealing two burly security guards ready to escort them downstairs.

"Oh, yeah, but you are doing a fabulous job. At least for now." She smiled at him. He winked as they stepped into the elevator. They exchanged smiles with one another. It was hard to be romantic with two security guards breathing down your neck. But what the hell, that was life. They might as well deal with the hand dealt to them.


	8. In the Presence of Good Company

To say that the press went wild when Olivia and the President arrived outside the North Portico to meet the English Prime Minister was to down play the reaction. The flash bulbs at no point in Fitzgerald Grant's life had never been this bright. Never flashed so fast…

"Are you nervous yet?" Fitz asked Olivia quietly, bending down slowly to whisper in her ear. He studied her for a moment. To observe her was to understand Olivia Pope. There was no trace of her that seemed nervous. Her beautiful and delicate shoulders were held back, her pretty face bore no trace of feasible expression other than a slight smile. She looked up at him and expanded her smile and winked slowly at him.

"Not a chance." She said quietly. She turned back around to face the flashing press corps, still maintaining that stoic Grace that took his breath away. But before he knew it, the sleek black limousine pulled up alongside the Portico.

Fitz smiled as the typical Protocol took place. He rarely held State Dinners at all, but this one was necessary. For Public Relation reasons of course, he knew this state dinner would be a night to remember. He had made the decision to invite Olivia to the dinner without having her accompany him to the State Arrival Ceremony as a clear statement. Olivia Pope was a private citizen, who happened to be his guest. His girlfriend. She was not a First Lady and was not to be scrutinized as such. But seeing how well Olivia was carrying herself with all the chaos surrounding them, he was thinking he might have jumped the gun on that one.

The limousine door opened to reveal the English couple. They were stylish and attractive, very different from his stuffy and old Labour predecessor. The current Prime Minister was a handsome Conservative, with noble lineage who had attended Oxford and Eton. He had a boyish charm and got along very well with Fitz.

After all, they had similar backgrounds, and the press for years had referred to his English counterpart as his twin. His wife, a member of Spanish aristocracy who had worked for years as a barrister in England was elegant, beautiful and exotic. She had been the talk of every G-20 summit, due to her love of haute couture and her deep intellect. Suffice to say, Olivia and the Prime Minister wife would get along great.

"Mr. Prime Minister, welcome." Fitz said warmly, greeting the Prime Minister with a warm handshake. The man smile broadly.

"Mr. President, good to see you, I must say, your date is quite the looker." He joked, patting Fitz on the arm. Fitzgerald then greeted the Prime Minister's wife with two kiss on her cheek.

"Mr. President, you look dashing as always." She said brightly, her 'r' rolling as they normally did due to her thick accent. Fitz observed Olivia greeting the Prime Minister. He could tell that Olivia was working her magic because the Minister looked absolutely charmed. His boyish cheeks were flushed as Olivia made a kind joke.

_I had nothing to worry about, she's a pro. _Fitz thought happily as Olivia and the Minister's wives exchanged small talk.

* * *

The night had gone off without a hitch. First they had entertained the English guests in an informal cocktail in the Blue Room. Olivia was having a great time. The Prime Minister and his wife were friendly, cultured and had a great sense of humor. She had bonded with the Minister's wife immediately, exchanging stories about traveling, shopping and the difficulties of work. She was impressed with the fact that despite being married to the Prime Minister, she still worked as an attorney.

"Well, it would be a little dull sitting in 10 Downing all day, drinking tea. And I'm Spanish darling; I don't have the immunity to it like my husband does." Olivia laughed. It was funny how much they had in common. Their dates, good friends already, carried on a lively conversation about sports. (Fitz thought soccer was useless, the Prime Minister disagreed.)

After much laughter, conversation and drink, they soon made their way into the gloriously decorated East Room, which was filled with round tables covered in fine linen table clothes, elaborate crystal centerpieces and beautiful china and stemware.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Olivia said to the President as they made their way to the receiving line to greet the incoming guest. Fitz smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah it is, and I had nothing to do with it." Olivia laughed, shaking her head as the guest arrived.

Congressmen, diplomats and movie-stars greeted them. Fitz, the gracious host, was warm, shook hands firmly, kissed women on the cheek and turned on the charm. Olivia was polite, familiar with mostly the Congressional members through her work. But she kept her greetings more formal. Fitz also made an active effort to introduce her proudly to every one of the guest as, "his girlfriend." There was such a glimmer in his eyes when he did so, warming Olivia's heart. While most of the guests were thrilled to meet Olivia, some were not so excited.

Many members of the House, particularly Congressmen that Olivia knew belonged to the more conservative caucus were cold, distant some even ignored her all together.

"Here he comes." Fitz said grinning widely as Olivia shook hands with the UN Ambassador's wife.

Olivia looked down the Receiving line to see none other than Congressmen Thump, waddling down the Receiving line with his very thin, very blond wife. Of course, she forgot all about him.

Olivia could feel her blood boiling at the thought of him so close, but she breathed in deeply, maintaining her composure. _No matter what he says to you, maintain the higher ground. _She thought.

"Mr. Thump, great to see you." Fitz said warmly. But Olivia could see it in his eyes; it was not a genuine "Grant Charm" moment. His shoulders were tense and his brow was slightly furrowed.

"Mr. President, as always." Thump greeted smugly. "You've met my wife, Ingrid?" He said, his fat arm motioning for his stick figure companion.

Fitz nodded politely. "Of course, pleasure." The woman smiled tightly but did not extend a hand to shake Fitz's. But her eyes were firmly planted on Olivia, who stared straight back at her. _This could get ugly really quickly. _

The woman's stare was so intent, it was almost hawk-like. Olivia would not give her the satisfaction of reacting. So she did the only thing she knew to do.

"Congressmen Thump, a pleasure to see you again. You left so soon after our last meeting, but I can understand, you are a busy man. You where the proverbial, umm…_pants _of Congress, big ones, but it's necessary. No?" Olivia said in a sweet voice. She could tell that the emphasis on the word pants had shaken something in the man's head. His beady black eyes had narrowed with coldness. _Jackpot. _

But he did not respond to Olivia's greeting. He merely sneered at Olivia, his face taking on a blotchy red hue and walked on.

"Wow, I've never seen him look so embarrassed." Fitz asked curious. Olivia smiled. She had gotten them. And she had gotten him good. Thump was a man of pride and he would not take well to her embarrassing him like that. But she did not care. There was no way she was going to let the comment he made last time at dinner, go unnoticed.

* * *

"You know there are a lot of women who will have my head on a platter?" Olivia joked. She and Fitz were swaying to the Marine band's version of "Take Five." The whole room's eyes were on them. It was as if they were the only ones on the dance floor. Because being in the President's arms, not giving a care in the world was ideal and it was heaven. Staring into his glittering grey eyes was perfection. He smiled as he gracefully twirled her around and brought her back toward him.

"Yeah?" he asked flirtatiously. Olivia nodded, smiling widely and flushed at his intense gaze.

"Yeah. Because they will wonder, for one, who is this girl, and what is she doing dancing the night away with the President of the United States." A part of her, though on the high of being in his presence was still uneasy with Thump and his wife's reaction to her. A small part, in the depths of her gut knew that things were stirring along the horizon. But in that moment, she allowed herself to take pleasure in the beauty of the night, rather than the small slight of political enemies. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Number one, the _woman _dancing with the President is beautiful, charming and is Olivia Pope. And number two, the reason she is dancing with the President is because I asked her too."

* * *

The night had been long, the conversation immense, but all Fitz could think about when the evening had finally commenced and everyone retired was he and Olivia getting back to the residence. And luckily for him he was successful.

"Mm…" she moaned as he buried his face in her neck. The delicious smell of her silk skin was intoxicating. It overwhelmed him beyond belief. Her hair, curly locks pinned up in an up do, was beginning to come undone. He pulled the large clip out of her hair and let the smooth, glossy ebony coils cascade down her shoulders.

"God…" He moaned as she ground her lower body into his. He had wanted to take her. He wanted to ravish her. However, he was going to take his time. Fitz slowly unzipped her out of her gown, which revealed nothing about her smooth, dark skin, glowing in the moonlight.

"Wow, you're brave." He said huskily. But she giggled.

"It was a tight dress. I couldn't fit anything under it." She said seductively, turning around and lying on the bed. Her eyes were deep pools of lust, calling for him. Every ounce of her being set his body a light with a kind of desire that seemed too overwhelming to process. From her round, firm breast, to her smooth flat stomach, and then there was her toned legs…

"Well, that just makes things a lot easier." He joked back.

* * *

How many had it been? Olivia thought as Fitz and she moved in their erotic dance. She was close again as she rode hard on top of him, holding onto the mahogany headboard. It was too good, the sight of his handsome face, glimmering with sweat in the nights light was driving her closer just as much as him being deeply immersed in her aching and slick sex.

His eyes were rolled back into his head and he bit his lip, trying to refrain from making too much noise.

"Ahh…Ahh." Olivia moaned her eyes forcefully closing as that wave of heat began building in her lower back, spreading to each inch of her body. Her hips were bucking wildly; her hair was wet with sweat. She tried to hold on, prolonging her satisfaction but she could no longer stop herself.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" but she would not finish her sentence. She tightened around his thick, long member, gushing like a waterfall, as he emptied himself, exhausted and overspent. The aftershocks came, rapidly, her body shaking with indescribable pleasure.

"Mm…" Fitz moaned content as she fell off him and onto the bed. Olivia's whole body was still in the throes. She could not even open her eyes, it had been too much.

She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, her head swimming with delight, wondering, how many times that night Fitz had brought her to the promise land.


	9. Let's Roll

Fitz was in a good mood. He had a permanent grin on his face, he had pep in his step and the foreign policy briefing he was sitting through was so much more enjoyable.

"Mr. President, we were thinking we need to bring the Chinese into the diplomatic talks." His National Security Advisor said. They were sitting in the Situation Room, and had been for two hours, debating on the approach about how to keep the Russians from invading Georgia. It was a precarious position to be in, seeing that the United States and Russia had a delicate relationship. This had to be executed with precision, toughness, but at the same time, not restart the Cold War.

But after weeks of obsessing, hand wringing and meetings very similar to this one, it had all been so clear when he woke up this morning. All the cobwebs had suddenly cleared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is geopolitical maneuvering at its finest. The Chinese are not just going to hop on board, because they have economic interest in not only Russia, but the United States. So we use carrots and sticks. The Foreign Minister has gone on record to say they would be willing to negotiate with us if China finally signed the Euro-Russo treaty. Now, what we have to focus on, his the actual situation on the ground, let's stop thinking big picture and start planning the transition in government that is bound to happen between the ethnic Georgians and the Ossetia's."

The silence that overtook the room was startling. All eyes were on him. Normally, Fitz had been the type to listen intently, ruminate for days. So much so that he knew members in the foreign policy apparatus had dubbed him "Wise Grant", mocking him for his methodical nature.

"Mr. President, what are you suggesting?" General Clark Ross, the gruff Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. The burly man was the kind of military man that balked at Fitz's service in the navy. He knew that Ross would hate the idea he had; after all he was nothing but a "fly boy in a pretty white uniform". He happened to think years of being a naval aviator was a joke. Hence, Fitz's uncomfortable relationship with the man.

"What I'm saying, is we need to focus more on pinpointing things that could potentially help the people on the ground, humanitarian aid, talking to the opposing side, particularly the rebel forces and seeing what agreement they can come to. So the next time we see each other, I want plans drawn up and we will have Cole work the details." Fitz said coolly. _I'm not going to fucking send troops in harm's way just because you are an insecure little prick trying to prove your manhood._

Ross shook his head slowly as if understanding.

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit around with you all day and talk Georgia, I have a country to run." Fitz said standing up, signaling the end of the meeting. As he stood up, everyone else did.

"Mr. President, you might want to make sure those plans are drawn up as soon as possible." Ross said. Fitz looked at Ross dead in the face. He was confused. What the hell did that even mean?

There was a gleam in Ross's black eyes. One that he only saw when the mere mention of "war" and "troops" came up, and as if it were even possible, he looked more pleased with himself than normal.

"What?" Fitz asked confused.

Ross smiled. "What I _mean_ is things may get a little…tough for you politically so you may want to speed up the process."

Normally, Fitz would ignore this kind of thing. He knew how much Ross loved to bust his chops. But the glimmer in his eye was unmistakable. Not to mention, by the way his body was heating up with anger, he felt like the comment had a lot more to do with something that is none of his business….

"Mr. Ross-"

"General Ross, to you boy." He said sneering. Fitz could feel the room shifting uncomfortably. Fitz smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Do you know that rug, the one in the round office upstairs, it says something, and what does it say?" Fitz asked quietly.

"Mr. President-"His Senior National Advisor began but he put a hand up to interrupt him. He wanted to engage this. "What does it say on the damn rug?"

Ross's sneer increased. "President of the United States."

"Exactly. So let's leave the…domestic policy and the politicking to me and the executive office. You worry about your job, got it?" Fitz asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he strolled out of the Situation Room. _Fuck him!_

* * *

"Cyrus." Fitz said, standing up from behind the Resolute desk. "Thanks for coming in. We need to talk."

Cyrus nodded knowingly. But before Fitz could say another word, Cyrus marched over to desk and slammed a stack full of newspapers down. Fitz rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen. He had been avoiding the papers all morning. He had a lovely time (and fantastic night cap) and the good mood had carried over until about 20 minutes ago when Gen. Ross had made his smart remark. And it seems his good mood was about ready to take another beating.

He looked down at the first paper on top of the stack, The Washington Post, which had a picture of him and Olivia dancing at the State Dinner last night. Above it was the headline, **THE PRINCE AND THE POLITICO. **

Cyrus was looking at him with an expression that could only be described as "I told you so." His stubby arms were folded, his eyes were wide and his bushy grey eyebrows were cocked so high, it was as though they had been removed and replaced on his forehead.

Fitz breathed in and sighed, sitting defeated back in his chair. "Yeah, this is why I called you in."

Cyrus snorted, sitting in the chair across from him, and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going to even bother looking through the rest of the papers? Or at least reading them?"

"No, because I have the general idea of what they are going to say. Not to mention, I kind of want to ask you something." Fitz said running his hands through his curls and leaning back. The idea had popped up while he had been coming up stairs from his foreign policy briefing. From what he had assumed, Ross was making the point that his relationship with Olivia could potentially be politically damaging. It was something he had not wanted to believe. After all, Democrats did not really care about family values, and a good chunk of them liked him in office because he, well, he was not a crazy right wing loon and the Republican's no matter, what got in line.

But after Thump's reaction to Olivia, both at the state dinner and the story she had told about his meeting, Ross's inference and the media's non-stop coverage, he was not stupid. The signs were there. Not to mention, it had come to his attention, thanks to Joyce's phone call this morning that the White House had a leak, which had been sending the press information regarding the times when Olivia would leave the White House.

"Well, I'm glad you have firmly, removed you head from your ass." Cyrus said sarcastically. Fitz could not help but roll his eyes. _Way to gloat, Cy._

"Look, I'm not interested in this consuming anymore newsprint. We have two bills, and a potential war brewing. We have serious problems. So what I'm not going to have, my Chairmen of Joint Chief's making smart ass remarks to me."

"But he does that all the time?" Cyrus said perplexed, leaning forward. Fitz breathed in deeply. He really did not have time for this.

"I mean, he actually said something, I can feel it in my gut; he knows that this is going to blow out of hand. Fuck that. And fuck anyone who wants to focus on my girlfriend. So here's what we do. We have a meeting, next week, the communication team and we plan this out. You talk to Olivia and see how she feels about this." Fitz said standing up, his mind working a mile a minute.

"Why don't you ask her?" Cyrus asked confused. Fitz turned to look at him, his hand on his hips.

Olivia had told him this morning that she would be swamped in work this week, meeting with Congressional members, so if they did not talk on the phone, he should not take it personally. He knew that he she saw Cyrus's number on her phone; she would probably be more tempted to pick up the phone.

"She's going to be busy, and I need her to know it's not me, you know, her boyfriend-"

"-calling to have phone sex, or worse a booty call?" Cyrus finished smirking. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Stop mocking me, alright, I'm on a roll. I need her to know this is urgent, and I know she will be swamped but she has to be there. And by the way, we start looking into whoever has been leaking when Olivia leaves here. She's very sensitive about the press getting pictures of her after-"

"…your booty calls." Cyrus finished smiling again. Fitz rolled his eyes once more.

"I thought Olivia was like a daughter to you? Why are you joking about…her sex life" Fitz asked uncomfortable, sitting back down." Cyrus shrugged.

"It's the only thing to keep from crying. We have serious spinning to do, James is up my ass about not being home enough and I'm sleep deprived. I'm sure, tomorrow after a respectable four hours of sleep, I'll be fine. But for right now, I'm going to bust your chops. Not to mention, you had that stupid grin on your face this morning to I'm going to assume you had a nice after party."

Fitz smiled, hanging his head. "Look, I get it, but getting back on target, we need to bring out the big guns."

The room hushed suddenly, the jovial nature sucked out. Cyrus's eyes, when Fitz looked up were banging out of his head.

"You mean-"

"Yes. We bring in Brian and the team, they poll, focus group, all that and see where the country is, but only on my Job Approval." Fitz said firmly. He could see the question coming.

"Why would you poll only on your-"

"Because, the meeting next week is how we all agree to handle the press, not appease them."

"Well, excuse me Churchill"

"Don't get smart with me, Cy. I want to see how much political capital I have. But if I poll on my personal approval, it draws attention. Not to mention, we have a leaker. Why would I feed the beast?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But we need-"

"We don't need shit. Cy. I'm the President, I'm the only thing between the American people and the environment being shredded, the Russian's stroking their ego and the circus barkers taking the party of Lincoln. I don't have time to poll them on my sex life and I won't give into the madness, we contain, but we don't feed the beast. So with all do respect, we don't need to do a goddamn thing about my personal life. The only thing I need to do is figure out how to date my girlfriend without a fucking press stakeout every goddamn day and my kids. That's _my personal life. _ Now with all do respect, get to work."


	10. Que The Egg Timer

_God, was it possible to miss tobacco so much? _Olivia wondered as she took a drag of her Marlboro. She had not smoked in years, stopping after getting really bad bronchitis while landing a major client at _Cables Jones_. But tonight was a night worth pulling out her emergency stash over. She had been so swamped, she had no time to engage in her first and foremost stress -reliever. Not to mention, she would have no time to go to the White House. Every time she went, there was chaos and pandemonium, the media harping on if she was staying the night. She had not been back since he state dinner and had not had the time to call Fitzgerald at all. The whole thing sucked.

She had spent hours courting stupid Congressmen on the phone, stuck in her office overnight. Her throat was scratchy, with sleep and exhaustion. And she was beginning to suspect that she had carpal tunnel. She also kind of felt bad because her assistant could not leave until she did. The poor little girl…

"Ms. Pope, you have a visitor." Alice said, sticking her long neck into the doorway of her office. Olivia let out a cloud of smoke and rolled her eyes. Who the hell would be stopping over at 12:37am in the morning? Olivia was so tempted to just yell out, "Fuck them and tell them to leave." However, the proximity from her office to the sitting room that was probably harboring this mysterious visitor was far too great, so it would probably just be best to cut her loses and just invite this person in to her office.

"Send them in." Olivia said as she shrugged her shoulders. But before she could take another hit of her cigarette, Stephen Finch appeared; handsome, tall and very well dressed in the doorway. _What the hell? _

"What is this _Mad Men_, Liv? What's with the cigarette? You are not supposed to be smoking in your office." He said smiling. Olivia smiled uneasy, immediately putting the cigarette out by pulling out her secret ash tray in her top drawer.

"Ha! That's funny. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to smooth down her frizzing hair. From the reflection in her Mac book, her make-up was holding up pretty well. _Liv, why do you even care?_

Well, it may have a lot to do with how their relationship ended all those years ago. The fact that they had been forced to work together a week ago to win over Thump. It was the only relationship from her past that had ended on a bad note. Most of the others (the very few) had run their course, or she had no longer had particularly strong feelings. But Stephen was a different story…

They had been professional, and in the heat of working, she had barely even thought to dwell on this aspect. But he standing in front of her, in her office at this hour, was bringing all of the memories, flooding back.

He walked slowly toward her glass desk, hands in his pocket and shrugged. "Well, you never returned my phone call, so I figured I'd come and check on you." He said politely. _What a liar! _Olivia thought as she motioned for him to sit in the cushiony black chair across from her. His brooding eyes said different.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you. Thanks for doing that, but there is not much to check on. You know me, busy, busy and busier." Olivia said brightly leaning back in her chair. She could feel it in her gut. She knew Stephen. Sure, they may have lost touch, but that part of him would never change. She was pretty sure, like anyone who was not living under a rock knew about her relationship. In fact, he had been front and center when it was thrown in her face…

He sighed deeply and leaned in, the lines in his handsome face, seemed more etched in than ever.

"Olivia, I'm worried." He said softly. She could not help but smile and shake her head. She folded her arms and squared her shoulders. This was not going to be easy.

"Worried about what exactly?" She smirked. She knew he would get irritated, if past was any prologue. But like clockwork, the side of his face twitched with anger. _A decade does not change much does it? _

"You know what! Do you know how hard it was for me to sit through that the other night? Liv? Thump, undermining you every step of the way, while you just sat there playing the consummate the professional?" Olivia was not going to do this with him. The part of her worried about any awkwardness that would ensue because they had left their relationship so unresolved, she was afraid of what would happen with them alone. But if anything, it made that warm and fuzzy feeling bubble more. The one that she felt when she was in Fitz's arms…

"I _am _the consummate professional." Olivia sneered.

"Really, but that does not explain Grant does it? So I guess you really are sleeping with him, because according to the papers, you left that White House at dawn again!" The vein in his neck was throbbing, despite how calm his voice seemed, but the edge was unmistakable.

Olivia was outraged; her mouth fell open with shock. How dare he?

"What does it matter if I slept with him or did not, it is none of your business!"

"It is my business."

"Says who?"

"Says the papers, the media and the shit storm swirling around over you. When it's the President of the United States you're sleeping with, it is everyone's business, especially mine." He stood up, looking down on her with eyes shiny with disappointment. She had seen that look before. Ten years ago the night she walked out of his dorm, the night she had chosen interning for Tom Lorry over spending the summer with him. The night he had accused her of being a modern day "Sally Hemmings" for interning for a Republican…

Olivia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _Think happy thoughts. Think you and Fitz lying in bed, wrapped in one another. Think about what makes everything worthwhile._

"You have yet to explain to me why it is your business!" She accused hurt.

"Because, newsflash, I work for the Environmental Protection Agency. And a lot of my colleagues, who are rooting for the EEI, hate the fact that the one woman who was supposed to be capable of being a warrior for the environment is getting her credibility dragged through the mud. This firm, Sterling is a serious one and when they hired you as a top dog, they hired a pit bull, not a prom queen!" Stephen's voice was getting a little louder with each word, almost reaching that inevitable point.

Olivia walked around the desk and toward him seething. Her blood was boiling with indignation and anger. For the first time, she was happy. Why was everyone trying to take that away from her?

_Maybe because he has a point. Maybe because you can't leave your house without being followed, maybe because the editorial pages of every major newspaper cannot stop speculating on my love life? _

"Oh, go to hell, Finch! I don't need your self-righteous routine! You think I expect any sympathy and understanding from the guy who called me Sally Hemmings for having conservative views." She said through gritted teeth. But Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Look, this is not about us, what happened with us or any of that. This is about me, as a man who cares about you still, as a professional who needs to get this bill passed, and a American who cares about the economic future of this country." He was calming down, breathing a little easier. Olivia did not want to hear any part of it. She was too pissed off, stressed and overwork.

"Look, I understand what you are talking about. And I get it-"

"No, Liv you don't. This isn't New York. This is Washington. And the time you go from being a cover girl to a cocktail party joke can be clocked with an egg timer." He said quietly.

Olivia searched his dark eyes with her own brown ones. She knew he was right. Behind the clouds and niceties of being in a relationship and enjoying the President's company, she knew she would have to deal with things sooner or later.

She tried to calm herself, but it did not work particularly well. "Look, don't worry about me. I will take care of this. I'm a big girl. And things could always be worse. I'm about seven votes down for the bill, so despite it all, it's not looking that bad." She said shakingly. Stephen smiled, and gave her a warm hug

* * *

They would proceed to talk, catching up, sharing a cigarette or two with her ex. They had a lot in common still. The obsession with work, the lack of a social life. Although, he was seeing a lawyer. He was bashful about revealing too much about her, but she apparently went to Georgetown as well and had a really vibrant personality.

They had such a good time that they did not leave her office until about 2:15 am. In the parking lot, they exchanged a warm hug, promising to keep in touch and work side by side with regarding the EEI. Their hug, from the outsider looked a little too friendly. A little too long.

But it was just what the freelance photographer who had been secretly camped out of The Sterling Group's K Street building office had needed. He had been there all night, waiting for his shot of the action. To get his piece of the Olivia-The President affair. Thanks to the blonde tramp working for that Sunday morning talk show, he had received a nice cushy advance to stake out Olivia Pope and find any evidence. He had been expecting a shot of her taking out the trash, looking haggard from a long days work. But now, the story was going to get juicy….

It was one thing for the President to be sleeping with a lobbyist. It was another for the lobbyist in question to be cheating on him with an unidentifiable man.


	11. This Little Piggy Made it to K Street

"I'm sorry, Richard, I did not realize that you were so concerned about the budget!" Fitz said red faced. He was tired of negotiating. He had been negotiating his entire term with people who were beyond reason or logic, locked in the ideological battles of yesteryear. He had a country to run. And being trapped in the Oval Office arguing with members of his own party over legislation was just another example of why his frustration was mounting. At this rate, he would not make it to 50 years old with his hair still brown.

It had been another long morning, the only bright spots being him having breakfast with his kids and the text message he had gotten from Olivia, saying she wanted to have a "phone date" tonight. He already felt spent, exhausted and tired. But then again he had not gotten much sleep. _Perks of being President. _He thought darkly as Speaker Thomas Burke, drawled on about the political realities before them.

"With all due respect, Mr. President, you are asking a lot of us. First, you want us to pass the EEI, fine. Good for bipartisanship, healthy for perception of the party. But you have to understand, the Dream Act is harder to get off the-"But Burke was interrupted by Congressmen Thump.

"Look, Mr. President, the conservative caucus of the party is not going to go for that, unemployment-"

"Unemployment is at 5.6% the lowest in about seven years, don't give me that. I know what everyone is going to say 'Blah Blah' immigrants are taking jobs! Guess what, statistics show if we deported all illegal dwellers, the economy may very well collapse because-"

"Look, we don't need a lecture from you! We need you to have a backbone! Stand up for conservative-"

Fitz stood up, banging his fist on the Resolute desk. "It's passing! Whether you like it or not. And just so we are clearly I _do _stand up for conservative principles. The principles of hard work, self-reliance, and bettering this country. And there is nothing more American, than helping people_ in_ this country illegally to become citizens. I'm not going to debate this with you, or discuss this anymore. This discussion is over! You get on television and you sell this son of a bitch, or face the consequences!"

The room was silent after Fitz's rant. The only sound was his haggard breathing. The look on Speaker Burke's face was one of fear. The glimmer in his hazel eyes was one of understanding. Fitz could feel a sense of contentment in the midst of his brewing anger. The man had taken him seriously. He knew Burke. A man of integrity. A man who believed in the good of this country. And a man who was Fitz's intellectual and ideological equal.

But Thump, well, he was a different story. His face was blank, but his eyes, filled of resentment and anger were not as forgiving.

"Do you really think you can threaten us?" Thump asked quietly. Fitz could feel his blood boiling again, warming his skin.

Fitz grimaced. "Of course I can Thump." But Fitz did not believe his statement himself. He like everyone knew of the impending political complications. But something he had learned long ago was the confidence to use the bully pulpit could sometimes overcome political realities.

Thump nodded his head slowly and stood up. "Well, I think we are done here, Speaker Burke, don't you?" Thump waddled toward the door as Speaker Burke followed closely behind. _Smug little fat fuck! _Fitz thought angrily, sitting down and putting his head down on the desk, trying to calm himself.

As the door clicked closed, he reveled in the silence. Suddenly, images of a few days ago swept in his head. Soft full lips, dark smooth skin, silky under his fingertips. _Olivia…._

He could not go on like this. It took him by surprise this morning, how empty it felt to wake up, for about the fifth time in a row to an empty bed, without her warm curves to provide solace. _That could also explain why you are so tense. _

He would love to have sat there, his head resting on the cool wooden desk, fantasizing about Olivia. But he had a job to do. He sat up, turning his chair to face the expansive windows, allowing the view of plush greens and beautiful flowers surrounding the Oval Office to calm him. _Of course! _

Flowers, he would send Olivia flowers. The weekend was coming up and he had gotten word from Cyrus that the EEI had on seven votes to go….

His mind was working a mile a minute. He jumped out of his seat, jogged slightly out of his office and toward his bright young, Personal Secretary, Mary Loeb.

"Hey, Mary, can I ask you a favor?" He said rushed. She looked up, smiling peering over her computer.

"What can I do for you, Mr. President?" she asked brightly.

"I need you to get me the number of a florist." But for some reason, Mary laughed, a loud, rambunctious laugh. Fitz was confused. What was so funny?

"Umm…yeah, anyway, I need the number, I'm not sure-"

"Mr. President, does this have anything to do with Olivia Pope?" She said, choking slightly.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Yes it does Mary, now if you could please-"

"It's 202-607-4132-"But before Mary could finish her sentence, Cyrus, came down the hallway, looking harassed and tired as ever.

"Hello Mary, Mr. President, what's up?" Fitz could suddenly feel his heart drop into his chest. He really did not feel like having Cyrus scold him for being "Olivia obsessed". Or whatever it was he would call it.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual, umm…Mary, how exactly do-"

"Do what?"

"Don't worry about it, Cyrus."

"Good morning, Mr. President, I thought you had a meeting with Burke and Thump?" Billy Chambers asked brightly, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. _God, I promise I will stop swearing at people if you could just make all of these pricks disappear. _Fitz thought annoyed, running his hand through his hair.

Mary jotted down the number on a piece of paper and handed it to the President. "Sir, it would probably be best if you called them now, the weekend is coming up and they might be a bit busy."

Fitz smiled tightly and turned to walk into the Oval Office. Unfortunately for him, Cyrus and Billy Chambers followed him in.

"Gentlemen, I don't remember saying that you could follow me in here?" Fitz said frustrated as he walked over to the desk and sat down. He reached for the phone, but before he could dial, Cyrus's hand reached out and blocked off the dialing pad. Fitz looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. What the hell?

"Mr. President, who are you calling?"

"In a few minutes it will be the Navy Seals to put a bullet in your ass if you don't get you hand off the phone." Fitz said sharply. Billy let out an obnoxious bark of a laugh. But at the look on Fitz's face, he immediately took on a more serious expression.

Cyrus looked mortified, snatching his hand away as though he had been electrocuted. But before he could dial the number he paged Mary, remembering a slight hitch in his plans.

"Mary, where are my credit cards?" he asked. Cyrus and Billy exchanged a look of horrified confusion.

Mary giggled. "Mr. President, they are in storage with the rest of your things in California."

"Oh, right!"

* * *

"A Virginia ham? Mr. President, I'm beginning to wonder what century you previously dated in." Olivia said sarcastically over the phone. After a long day, and many failed attempts to order Olivia flowers over the phone (it was surprising how many florists shop owners did not recognize his voice over the phone), he had finally had a Virginia ham, which was kept in storage by the White House chef delivered to her K Street Office by Mary, along with a letter.

_I know this seems strange, but I miss you like crazy. I wish I could have woken up to you this morning. Tense and horny is no way to go through life. So as a token of my appreciation, I've enclosed a gift. Something from the heart, my funny bone and your home state. Thanks for being you and kicking ass on the EEI push._

_P.S Give me about a month or so, and I will figure out how to get you flowers, I swear._

It had been a joke. One that Olivia could not stop teasing him about during their phone conversation. Fitz rolled over onto his back, smiling.

"Nice to know you have a sense of humor, Liv, but I did not know what else to send you. Besides, you are the one, who said you were going to be busy this week. I had to get your attention somehow." He laughed, his heart warming. He wished Olivia was in bed with him. But hearing her giggle over the phone would do just fine.

"Yeah, but that did not mean you weren't allowed to contact me at all."

"I did not want to seem-"

"Needy? Fitzgerald, you clearly haven't done the dating thing in a while. When your girlfriend tells you she's going to be busy, you need to respect her space, not send hams and have your Chief of Staff call me to set up meetings." She said jovially.

Fitz smacked his head in frustration. _How could I be so stupid? _

"So I guess this means you can make it to the White House next week?" He asked embarrassed.

She laughed. "Yes, it does. I cleared my schedule for that day. Cyrus sounded pretty serious so I'm guessing this is a strategy session of some sort?"

"Yeah about that-"

"Don't worry, I've been through those. And I know Cyrus. I'm just glad we are finally going to do something about all this-"

"Bullshit. I know. It comes with the territory. But the important thing is we are only down seven votes on the EEI."

Olivia giggled once more. "All thanks to me. I had five, count them five lunches with six different Congressmen this week so I've done my patriotic duty. How's the Dream Act coming?"

Fitz sighed deeply.

"Aww…poor baby, what happened?"

"I think the question is what did not happen. I don't want to talk about it, the whole thing makes me want to-"

Fitz sat up promptly. Of course!

"Liv, what are you doing this weekend?" She laughed once again. Why did he not think of that sooner? The press could not get to them.

"Well, I was thinking about getting a facial-"

"What do you say? Me and you spend the weekend together?" Fitz waited with bated breathe.

"I don't know, Fitz, I mean I would love to play house and all but the press-"

"No, I'm not talking the White House, how about Camp David? It's quiet, cozy, I hear it maybe even snow. There's a nice fire place, we could cuddle and I could rub your feet. The kids both have plans so I'll be trapped her by my lonesome." He said huskily. The thought of being whisked away in the confines of Camp David with Olivia sent his nerves going haywire with excitement.

"Well, I mean, I used to go there all the time but then the wine list got crappy and they changed chefs. Not to mention, I hate the décor." Olivia said in a deadpanned voice.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, how about it?" he laughed.

"That sounds perfect. I could use the rest. But if I could just add one little suggestion to make this romantic getaway extravaganza even better? "

"What?"

"Leave Virginia Hams off the menu."


	12. Ready, Set, Come

"Ah!" Olivia screamed as Fitzgerald picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, taking her upstairs.

Camp David was a dream. There was nothing but oak paneling, chintzy furniture and space, quiet and nothing but space around the two of them. They had arrived just after six in the evening, spending a romantic interlude in Marine One, cuddled and catching up. Fitzgerald vented his frustration about the legislative battles, Thump and a very uncomfortable interaction with Gen. Clark Ross. Olivia relayed her meeting with Stephen, work and how frustrating it was to lobby a bill without offering anything in return. But after a smooth and quiet trip, Olivia was looking forward to nothing but a noisy and very active evening. So much so that as soon as they had gotten in the house, they dropped their bags and had gotten to it.

"Yup, Ms. Pope, make as much noise as you want." Fitzgerald said laughing as he carried her up the last stair and into the expansive master bedroom. From her vantage point, all Olivia could see was the deep red carpeting, but when Fitz with surprising strength, tossed her onto the bed playfully, she took a moment to take it all in. The bed was large, king size, with soft pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets. There was a lovely fire place, a few leather chairs, and a flat screen television over the mantel.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Olivia said softly, looking around. Fitzgerald climbed onto the bed, kicking off his shoes.

"I know, but you do wonders yourself." He said, smiling at her. Olivia turned to look at him, her smiling expanding so wide, she did not think she could smile anymore. He looked _so _good.

"Well, Mr. President, you get an A for ambiance, A for charm…" She climbed on top of him, pushing him back on the bed. She sat on top of him, straddling him and feeling his ever growing excitement as she pulled off her white cashmere pullover. She could see Fitzgerald's eyes darken, almost the color of stone with lust. They shimmered, hungry for her.

His big expansive hands slowly began caressing her leggings clad thighs, firmly, yet lovingly. They took a minute to stare deeply in each other's eyes. Olivia felt lush warmth, an indescribable warmth take over her body. Her skin was fizzing with longing.

"…and A plus, plus for looking so goddamn sexy." Olivia finished huskily, leaning over and kissing him deeply. His lips were like soft, pink clouds of solace, comfort and desire. He moaned deeply as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore the silky inner chamber of her mouth. _Dear heavens._

His touch was undeniable, as his hands traveled down to her rear, grabbing each cheek firmly. She ground her hips slowly into him as she ran her antsy fingers through his hair…

* * *

The noise Olivia made when she exploded with pleasure for what had to be the millionth time was not one she was even sure humans were capable of producing. It was primal, very much like Fitzgerald's hold on her hips, which he held onto like he was gripping on with dear life.

Round for round, every single motion felt as if their lives depended on it. Her grip on the headboard was so severe, her hands were numb. Her body was dripping sweat onto the sheets as if rain was descending from the heavens.

"Oh my god…I…don't…think…" She choked out as Fitzgerald pounded into her from behind. With an almost athletic swiftness, he grabbed and turned her over onto her back, where she laid spread eagle. Her eyes had been closed the entire time. But the shock of him turning her over opened her eyes. The sight of him, naked, muscled and covered in sweat had triggered a reaction. Her stomach flipped with excitement. She felt herself gush with longing….

"You ready to give in? Have you had enough?" he asked huskily, cocking an eyebrow.

She smiled a lazy smile. A few minutes ago, sure. When she had reached climax for the infinite time. But for some reason, like a moth to the flame, she could not resist. The hunger in his eye, the heaving of his muscular chest was what she needed. She grabbed his neck aggressively, wrapped her legs around his waist, and flipped him over until she was on top.

He smirked as she straddled him. "Right back to where we started." He said breathlessly.

"Oh, believe me, baby, I'm going to finish you." Olivia said cockily as she lifted her hips and playfully rubbed her warmth against his tip, triggering him to breathe a haggard breath. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh Yea-oh…God!" he grunted as she lowered herself slowly onto him, wrapping him in her silky tightness. Olivia felt herself shake slightly at the overwhelming feeling of having him fill her up again. She began pumping her hips, clenching her muscles as tightly as she could, which triggered a straggled moan from Fitz's lips. He tried to reach out and grab her hips to control the motions, but Olivia was too quick for him.

She grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the soft bed. But he would not go down without a fight. They struggled like that Olivia's teeth bared as they fought for dominance. But before he could push back any further, his body went haywire. His mouth fell open, as his brow furrowed. She rode him, hard, long and fast, generating a loud slapping noise…

"Ahh…fuuuuck!" Fitz yelled as he emptied himself into Olivia, finally giving her what she wanted. The rush of adrenaline that came with watching him climax as loudly and hard as he did built up in her own veins, building slowly from the small of her back and spreading to her lower loins, allotting her the same pleasure. She was drunk with lust, doing the only thing she could do when Fitz released.

She smacked him, hard across the face, before falling off him and onto the softness of the bed. Olivia was out of breath, but she laughed. A joyous laugh. One that Fitz joined her in.

"God!" Fitz said his voice hoarse. Olivia turned over laughing. He looked so peaceful, his face aglow with peace and satisfaction.

"I told you, it doesn't get any better, honey. I'm the best you will ever have." She said smugly through her laughter.

He shook his head, as though amazed by her. "Oh, I don't doubt that. I don't doubt that for a second."

* * *

Olivia knew. She was in love. Not the superficial kind. Not the "I love you" you said to any boyfriend after the six month benchmark when you were supposed to say it. She was head over heels, over the moon in love with Fitzgerald Grant. So much so that after an hour of the most core shaking sex she had ever had, she was still up, feeding her lover strawberries and talking.

"Mm…" He said as he bit into the succulent fruit. Olivia smiled.

"Urgh, you're such a fatso." She said playfully. But Fitz smiled at her. She knew she sounded like crap. Her voice was hoarse and was cracking with every other word.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, stop smiling at me."

"Why?"

"Because I can't scold you if you smile at me. That's the third bowl!" She said, but her voice cracked so bad, Fitz began laughing hysterically at her. Endorphins from sex had a tendency of making people act ridiculous. Because she joined in the laugher."

"Why…are. We…laughing?" She asked as she put the empty bowl on the night stand. He sat up, leaning his back against the headboard, trying to contain himself, but one look at Olivia, and he fell apart again. Olivia grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Stop!" She shrieked with laughter, but on the fifth hit, he grabbed the pillow and her arm, bring her close to him. The hysterics died down. The horse play was over. She sat on his lap, leaning against his firm chest. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Liv."

"Mm…"

"I love you."

There it was. The three words that had popped in her head merely minutes ago. She turned to look him in the face.

"I know this is sudden, and it's only been a few weeks but I love you. I love you crazy. It doesn't make sense but I do. After tonight, I can't go back to just being the guy you date and have sex with. I can't even see myself waking up in the morning without you by my side. I love you, and I can't stop it. It feels like-"

"It all made sense? " Olivia finished, looking deep into his eyes, stroking his square jaw with her fingers. Her heart knew her head knew….

"I get it Fitz. Because, I love you too."

* * *

The morning greeted them quietly. Peacefully, they went for a jog, took a glorious shower together. They had tried to work, Olivia on her laptop, Fitz on policy through conference calls. But they were too distracted, lavishing each other with those three little words.

But the sight of Fitz shirtless, in his reading glasses being authoritative over the phone did something to Olivia that went beyond the rational. She was beyond redemption.

"Yes, but the clause about-"He stopped talking as Olivia buried her head in his neck, laying fluttering kisses on his neck. She heard him moan softly.

"Babe, I need-"

"No. I need you. Now."

"Right now? Look, I promise-"

"The country can wait." She said hungrily, pulling the phone from his ear and tossing it on the other side of the bed. She grabbed his face, locking him in a consuming kiss. But he broke away.

"Liv, that was Cyrus I was talking to, he's going to-"But she cut him off again, as they became tangled in a frenzied dance. She had to have him. The rational Olivia would have left him alone, going into the study. But the new, love junkie that had captured her soul, could not care less.

He felt so right, in between her legs, taking off his shirt from her body. She turned her head so he could kiss on her neck.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked bemused, his face flushed red from their bruising kiss.

"You."


	13. Thumping at the Fitz

It was a grainy picture. But Olivia Pope's face was unmistakable. Her smiling, beaming face, shining with happiness was unmistakable as she embraced a very tall, yet mysterious man.

And the smirk that was building on Richard Thump's fleshy face was also hard not to notice…

They were sitting in the beautiful mahogany paneled room in Richard Thump's home. A sitting room filled with deep navy sofas and large paintings of Norman Rockwell. There was a warm, cackling fire which should have ordinarily made for a cozy atmosphere. However, the vibes in the room were nothing but that of business.

Billy Chambers could feel the palpable excitement building in his blood as he watched the Congressmen and his twig of a wife exchange looks of approval at the picture on the antique coffee table.

"Well, Billy boy, you've done it now." Thump drawled in his thick southern accent. His black beady eyes were alight with satisfaction.

" Congressmen Thump, it was not entirely my doing. Amanda Tanner was a big help as well." Billy said, his voice filled with faux modest. The reality was Amanda, while helpful, was a child. Her lack of focus on their future was troubling. The fact that he practically had to beg and plead with her to give him the number to that stupid photographer was headache enough. But, just for the sake of presenting the image that he was an upstanding man in a healthy relationship, he was willing to extend her a bit of undeserving gratitude.

Mrs. Thump crossed her bone legs, an almost clownish smile spreading on her pug-like face. "Ah, yes, that Amanda, upstanding little girl, Baby, why don't we talk to William, over at _The National Review_? I'm sure he can set her up with a nice little column?"

Congressmen Thump rolled his eyes as he laughed heartily at his wife's suggestion.

"Baby doll, the girl is a Production Assistant, not a journalist." He looked over at Billy, a silver eyebrow raised as if to say "Don't you agree?" Billy knew better. He nodded profusely, much to Thump's delight. Thump was an old school guy and believed in women 'knowing their place'. Sexist, even to the point of making Billy uncomfortable, however, if Billy played his cards right, this would be the least of his worries.

"Now, when is this story going to break?" Thump asked, taking a sip of Brandy from his glass.

"In a day or two. The Washington Times is already snooping, from what we've heard into Pope's past so expect a very long personal profile. But this picture, this picture Sir has made it to a few major news offices-"

"Good, that's just in time for Richie's speech to the donors. And it goes well with-"But Thump interrupted his wife, placing a meaty hand on her bony one.

"Dear, the boy is talking to me. Not you. Now be an even better dear and go fetch us some more drinks okay? And get me those pastry things I like so much." He said, snappily. Mrs. Thump nodded hard, so much so that Billy was anticipating that her stiff blond bob would actually move for a change. She sprang out of the seat and scurried out of the room.

Billy felt even more uncomfortable than before. _This man is something else._ When the last echoes of Mrs. Thump's clacking heels lingered away, Billy loosened his tie a bit. Thump was staring at him intently, which was making him very nervous. His bloated lips were pursed, his fat arms folding, stretching the material of his fine suit blazer to what seemed like a very uncomfortable position.

"Boy, what are your plans?" Thump drawled.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, pretending to be confused. He was not one for the interrogation process.

"I mean, what you want to do with your political future." Thump asked, a Cheshire cat style grin, spreading across his face.

Billy pondered the thought for a second. He had been so busy, serving and slaving for Grant for years….

He wanted to be a conservative's conservative, fighting the big fights.

"I want to help steer this country into the right direction." Billy finally said, keeping his voice as even as possible. _Don't seem too eager…_

Thump nodded understandingly as he shifted around, digging through the inner pockets of his suit blazer, finally pulling out a cigar and what looked like a sliver lighter. He lit it, taking deep puffs and blew smoke ringlets into the air.

"Boy, let me tell you this. At that speech, I'm going to announce my run for President. And I know, I know we have one of our own in the White House, but still. I got to do what I got to do for me. You hear what I'm saying? It maybe my only chance."

Billy could not say he was shocked. He had been hearing these rumors for months, hell, the whole basis of his plan was based off the very notion of putting up a conservative challenge to Grant. He knew what was coming next. _Patience, don't show too much excitement. Let him come to you…_

"…now I know you're a Grant man, but Billy boy, we need a conservative. A real good one. Not this pansy bullshit this guy has going, thinking he came from one of Nelson Rockefeller's balls. I'm talking a thorough conservative, Reagan Republican. And I'm that guy. Now I know you can't jump ship just yet, but you keep doing what you are doing, and what do you say we talk in a few months about a Campaign Manager job?"

_X marks the spot! _Billy thought, as his insides did a backflip for joy. This is what he had been waiting for! Top dog, running the show. Not being a lap dog or an errand boy for Grant. But the left side of his brain wondered. What about Langston?

Langston, deeply conservative on fiscal and social issues was his woman. His hero. But she was a woman of pride, who believed that when a President asked you to serve, you served….But she had ambitions that went beyond Grant and his sorry excuse for an administration. The question was not if, but how?

"That…would be an honor." Billy said stoically, trying to avoid appearing too excited while at the same time, trying not to inhale the putrid second hand smoke being produced by Thump's cigar.

"I can hear a bit of trepidation, boy, why?" He inquired, dropping ash onto the white carpeting.

Billy cleared his throat. "With all due respect Sir, as honored as I would be, I'm a huge fan of Vice-"

"Nonsense, boy, we already are taking care of that."

"You are?" Billy asked confused. How exactly?

But Thump chuckled loudly. "Please, Billy, did you really think you were the only leak from inside the Executive Office? You gotta be smarter than that. Not to mention, we have our stuff on ol' Sally. Don't worry boy. I got this whole thing worked out pretty good. You just focus on that sweet lil' thang of Grant's. Remember, Solomon may have been powerful, but it took a woman strip him of his power."

* * *

It was a crisp night, the first snow of the season had descended on Washington.

He was already in good spirits after returning to D.C from Camp David, but his Monday had been made better when he got word from an excited Olivia that she was only two votes shy for the EEI bill. Fitz had gotten a call from Speaker Burke, saying he was going to schedule a vote in two weeks. He could not be more thrilled. The week was looking pretty good, with a promising call from the Russians, a good job report and the tamping down of the press reports of Olivia, everything was going his way.

His good mood had carried him through a lovely dinner with the children and Olivia. His heart had been swelling with happiness about the chemistry she had with the kids. They loved her, thinking her to be cool, hip and more in the know with music, movies and television than their dear old Dad.

_Wow, Dad, you really landed a winner. _Jerry had whispered to him when they were playing cards in the sitting room earlier that evening. Fitz smiled with delight at the thought.

The only thing that had been weighing Fitz down was the stupid meeting he and Olivia would have to attend regarding how the White House would message their relationship. A few days ago, this meeting made sense, but now that the press coverage was beginning to die, and he had finally witness at least two good hours of cable news without the mention of "President" "Girlfriend" and "Scandal" in the same sentence, he was a happy man. Although, Olivia was doing an extremely good job at keeping him happy in the confines of his master bedroom.

"Damn!" he groaned as Olivia masterfully worked her glorious mouth around him. _Everyman should come home to this. _He thought blissfully as her tongue played with the throbbing vein in the side of his member. The vibrations from her moaning, the wet plush feeling of her mouth, contracting and releasing, sucking and licking….

"Ah!" He moaned deeply as she took him entirely down her throat swiftly. It was too…..

He exploded finally in her mouth, his body shaking as his sweaty form stuck to the sheets. She finally came up for air from under the sheets, climbing up his body.

"Now, did that loosen you up a bit." She said huskily. Fitz opened his eyes. Her dark hair was wild, her lips swollen as she licked any trace of him off them. Between the gleam in her eye and the sexy silk negligee she was wearing, he could see without a shadow of a doubt, he was feeling pretty good.

"Babe that was perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He whispered as she straddled him, locking him in a searing kiss. Their tongues played rhythmically. But before Fitz could flip her over, a raucous applause poured out of the television screen.

"Mm…" Olivia moaned loudly, but Fitz was still, listening to the television screen. He knew that cheering. His lips suddenly were still as well.

"Babe, what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just want to see this." Fitz said as Olivia gently climbed off of him and sat next to him in the bed. The headline flashing across the screen caught Fitz by surprise. **CONGRESS THUMP BIG ANNOUNCEMENT.**

The room in which the speech as taking place in was a ballroom. Fitz knew because a mere five years ago, he had made a tearful speech to his donors about how devastating Mellie's loss was…_That bastard._

_ …never mind that his girlfriend is a hired gun for an ultra –liberal lobbying firm._

…The crowd cheered.

_….never mind that this man, the man who was supposed to stand up for the beacon for conservative principles has sold us out every step of the way._

….the cheering got louder.

_ ….this man claims to be one of us, and I know President Reagan once said 'thou shall not critique thy fellow Republican' but people, where does it end? When he raises taxes on hard working Americans? When he bows down to Russian communist and claims its diplomacy? Or maybe the fact that he is cavorting around with a high minded East Coast elitist temptress, who according to a story coming out in the Washington Times tomorrow, unwinds at the end of the day by whoring herself out to various men?_

….suddenly there was a ringing in Fitz's ear. He could hear Olivia take an audible gasp, but he could process nothing. The calming sensation that had over taken his body due to his release just seconds ago was being replaced with indiscernible rage. One that licked every inch of his skin until it was blazing white hot.

…._ladies and gentlemen, this man is not a conservative! He's a sheep in wolf's clothing. And I'm here to tell you that I am Richard Thump and I believe in a brighter America, a conservative America with values and morals. Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Thump, and I am running for President of these here red, white and blue-"_

….the crowd went wild. And so did Fitz's building anger, washing over him as though someone had spilt scalding hot water all over him. All he knew, in that very moment was two things. He was very angry and Richard Thump was a fat fuck who underestimated who he had chosen to mess with.


	14. The American President

Fitz had not felt this frustrated in years. He felt as though he was drowning. The sheer force of the media was too much for them to carry on the meeting with Olivia. Merely an hour after Congressmen Thump's speech, in the dead of the night, Olivia got dressed quickly, and was secretly escorted out the White House and to her out as soon as possible. But it did not work. They were waiting for her when she got home.

_Baby, I'm home. Don't worry. _He remembered her whispering over the phone wearily last night. He had officially assigned two Secret Service agents to her for her protection. After seeing the barrage of press outside of elegant townhouse that held her apartment, he worried, his heart thumping out of his chest with anger. When she had arrived, the press had been in her face, yelling crude questions. Watching the footage on television was a wrench in the beautiful night he had with her. All because of Thump….

He had no gotten any sleep. He had not felt this lost, despaired and sapped of hope since….

That dark night, that glorious night of years past was that was also supposed to end on a high note, with a celebration of his masterful RNC convention speech. Then being rushed to the hospital and seeing Mellie's mangled form had sapped happiness away from him. That was the last time he felt this hopeless. It was as if his mind had shut off, barring that normal political instinct to waddle out of chaos to go moot. He was shackled to his fear, nervousness and most importantly, his frustration.

Joyce had practically drowned today in the daily press briefing with questions ranging from whether he, Fitz would be seeking re-election still to if there was any chance of Olivia and him getting married.

And now, he was standing in the Oval Office, facing the windows discussing the findings of his pollsters, and coming to terms with the fact that his job approval rating was down to 50%. And apparently, according to Cyrus, the EEI overnight had gone from being two votes down to 25 votes down and the Dream Act may be shelved. This would have felt better if his pollsters had made the actual trek to the White House instead of faxing the information to Cyrus's office. But whatever.

"…and I'm hearing from the Hill that it could be worse by tomorrow." Cyrus finished quietly. Quiet did not even describe the feeling inside the room. More like the feeling of morose discomfort one felt when attending the funeral of stranger who had died tragically. Fitz turned around from the view of the snowy White House grounds to his greyed and exhausted staff. Even Joyce, normally vibrant and energetic with the kind of energy reserved for sugar addicted five year olds looked weary. Cyrus had never looked so grey, but Billy, Billy looked blank…

Fitz sighed and shrugged. "Well, we can maneuver this, all we need to do is call Rosen from Illinois, then we call Burke to get them in line-"

But Cyrus shook his head. "They said no Mr. President."

Fitz could not believe this. Since when did the caucus do this? He needed them!

"Well, how about we just gut the investments, hike up the amount of tax cuts-"

But this time, Joyce cut in. "Mr. President, AP is reporting that Burke is not willing to negotiate anymore."

"How about Stewart? He's popular with nut job wing."

"No-"

"Not that Stewart, the one from California!" Fitz said his voice hoarse with exhaustion but from the sympathetic looks on Cyrus and Joyce's faces he knew he was out of options. He had hardly run the map, but the damn lock on his brain, the one worried about Olivia, and whether she could even continue working in this town after the accusations would not let him. He knew the accusations were false. Did not believe them for a second. He believed her last night when she tearfully pleaded with him to believe she would never betray him.

_Honey, I believe you-_

_I can't believe this! I cannot believe that they are doing this to us! How, who even._

_This is a part of this world babe; this is what comes with this…_

_The look of hurt, humiliation in her eyes was unmistakable. He knew…deep in his soul, she was telling the truth. _

"Sir, with all due respect we've done everything we can, but you have to consider-"Fitz was expecting the words to come brisk, forced and huskily, from Cyrus. The "I told you so" almost father like scolding he knew so well. But when it came from Joyce's feminine trill, he could not be more surprised. But her words had shocked him to the core, sweet, hardworking Joyce, who never questioned anything.

"Excuse me?" Fitz asked confused. Billy and Cyrus suddenly seemed to be shrinking into the background. Joyce's gangly frame, which was slowly building up confidence.

"Sir, with all due respect, we…" she coughed trying to get the girlish fear out of confronting Fitz.

"We need you to consider a few options, like for one, polling on your personal job approval and…Olivia Pope."

"Really?" Fitz asked, feeling a strange need to strangle something.

"Yes. We…we also need you to give a speech on this, confront it head on. I mean, yes you are going to run for re-election, but Thump is not joking. There could legitimately be a conservative revolt and we need to-"

"_We _don't need to do anything. What I need to do is focus on the needs of-"

"You are wrong Mr. President, and you know it!" She screamed. The air left Fitz's chest. What the hell?

"Joyce! You watch who you are talking to, this is the President!" Cyrus said angrily, his face turning beet red.

But she held her own, her face going from mere irritation to full on anger. "Yes! He's my President, not a king, not a lord and most certainly not my God. So I have a duty, a civic duty as an American, who works in these hallowed halls to question the very leaders I vote for and work for."

Her disposition was stunning to witness. All Fitz could do was stare at the young woman, so full of passion and conviction. How long had she been harboring all of this?

"Look." Billy started nervously. "300 million-"

"Fuck off, Billy!"

"Hey!"

"No! 300 million people rely on us every day! And what are we doing? Spinning bullshit! Nonsense! Talking about when the President has sex, if his girlfriend is using birth control! I took this job because I believed in you, Mr. President and you have a love, a deep love for this country deeper than any man that I know or have ever known. You were strong, heroic even when Mrs. Grant died. You've been a wonderful father and a wonderful man. I've watched you with Ms. Pope and you have behaved chivalrously, putting her needs in the forefront, being a better boyfriend to her than I've had in my whole entire life. So what does it say about you and this administration that 56% in a recent Gallup poll released before I stepped into this office are questioning your family values!"

The silence that overcame the Oval Office could not be overstated. It was gripping. Fitz felt his heart breaking as he watched Joyce spill out what had to be weeks of frustration. Weeks of worrying. How many of his employees, of the American people felt the way she did? How much of his role as leader of the free world had he abandoned for his own happiness?

"Joyce, you need to calm down-"Cyrus said trying to calm Joyce down. Fitz felt himself settling into the large leather chair breathing heavily.

"No!"

"Joyce." Fitz started quietly. "These polls are not about my presidency, they are about my life, speculation, made up nonsense. When you have guys like Thump-"

"Thump is the only one who has the gull to say what he feels. He may have spoken once, but he's waving the banner, and you better believe people in our party are going to be willing to-"

Fitz stood up. The blocker on his mind had suddenly come loose. Joyce's conviction had stirred something in him. He loved Olivia, yes. But he could not be paralyzed by it.

"Joyce, men have waved banners. Spoken with conviction, and lead armies. But those armies were lead to the gates of hell. I'm a man of my word. And I will _not_ give into the lowest common denominator of our politics. I would give anything for my country. But what I will not give up are my values. So if you want to fight this battle, you are welcomed to follow. But I won't scorch the earth. Now are you in, or are you out?" He asked with a quiet intensity.

Joyce's red face, screwed up with rage, was unfolding slowly as she shook her head.

"Yes, Mr. President. I'm in."

Fitz smiled softly. He looked at Cyrus, who looked at back at him with a mix of surprise and pride. But when he looked at Billy, the same blank expression was still there. But when Fitz squared his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, he saw something that he had not seen in years. Loathing….absolute loathing that over the years had melted into indifference. But now, the burning bright behind his eyes was unmistakable.

_I guess I know who won't be on my side. _Fitz thought as he tried come to terms with the seed that had been planted into his head. One that was slowly growing into branches of distrust.


	15. The Bold and the Stupid

"Dear, I'm merely suggesting maybe you take a vacation." Doris Pope said. Olivia rolled her eyes. It was another night, another night of drinking, phone calls, cable news watching and hand wringing. But the week had become even more ridiculous when her mother had shown up unexpected to her apartment after the press reports of her having an affair with Stephen Finch. It was not like Olivia did not like her mother, it was just odd having her around. She was a grown woman. She did not need to be supervised.

She liked her peace, the quiet tranquility of her apartment. At least she could escape from the chaos of the press and her job when she was alone. But now, her mother had over taken her apartment, Hermès luggage clouded every inch of her Feng Shui.

"Mother, for the last time, it's not that simple, work is a mess and I need to figure things out." Olivia said frustrated, taking a shot of whiskey. The soothing feeling of the alcohol easing her mind was very much needed. To say work was a mess was an understatement. It was a catastrophe. Every five minutes, she was getting calls from news reporters, the press was parked outside her office of course, and Janice had hinted at lunch that afternoon that she was probably going to be let go.

_Honey, don't take it offensively, but we cannot have this kind of nonsense, it's such an enormous cloud of scandal-_

_Scandal, what are you saying? What the hell? _

_Don't take this the wrong way but if the bill doesn't pass, I would seriously consider job hunting._

It had hit her hard. Too hard. Her life was coming apart.She reached out to take another shot, but her mothers' hands grabbed hers. Olivia looked into her mother's golden eyes. She could see the pity, the hurt. She wanted to continue to be annoyed with her mother. The fussing over her working late and her using up all the hot water. But she could not take it anymore. She needed her mother. For a few moments, they sat there, staring deeply into each other's eyes. It was what they did. Whenever they needed to say so much, without saying anything at all….

"Mom-"

"Don't. It's quite alright. I understand. Maybe, when you get fired, we can go to Prague, its beautiful this time of year." Her mother said softly, as she patted Olivia's cheek gently with her hand. Olivia felt her heart explode with emotion. How very "Doris" of her. She always knew what to say to cheer her up.

The tears began flooding into her eyes. Her face crinkled up, her throat was scratchy…

"Oh, baby…" her mother said softly as she embraced her daughter, rocking her softly. Olivia had never felt so small. Her heart had been aching for days. It was too much. She wished she could go back in time, she wished she could have said "No" to that date.

_But you could not. _She thought as she cried. She loved Fitz. The drinking, the working late, the irritation had all been a result of her trying to bury her feelings.

The truth was he was the first thing she thought of when she woke up and the last thing she thought about when she went to bed. She had never felt this way about anyone before. It had been barely a month, but boy, what a month. She felt like he knew her better than anyone.

_Baby, I feel like I'm drowning. I mean this damn office, and these people, and no one gets it. I can't just give you up._

_I know, it's hard but there is so much that comes this…with us. I mean, I just spoke to Cyrus and he's scared. He's scared for us. He's scared for all you and what this could mean for your re-elec-_

_Don't…don't doubt us for a second…_

_You know what, give me a week and I will see how I feel about this. I need time; I need to clear my head. _

The conversation had taken place a week ago but it felt fresh. The hurt was fresh. Watching it on television all the time, at work, at home, whenever made it difficult.

"Mom…what should I do?" Olivia sobbed, tears running down her face and onto her mother's silk blouse. Her mother patted her back tenderly.

"Do what's in your heart darling. Besides, a wedding at the White House-"

"Mother I'm crying hysterically, the least you could do is focus on my pain?" Olivia said hiccupping through her tears. In a way, her mother's gusto always came in handy. It kept her from drowning in the despair of her sorrow. She sat up, wiping away her tears.

"Oh, honey, no. We are Popes. We don't focus on pain, we focus on the future. Now, go wash your face. I'll clean up all this liquor and we can watch that Michael Douglass movie I love so much." The older woman said smiling wide.

"Thanks, mom. But do me one favor, just move your luggage into my guest room, please?" Olivia said standing up. But her mother rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I need to be able to have space, that's another thing darling, you need a bigger apartment, I know a guy-"

A knock came at the door. A sturdy knock. Olivia felt nauseous. Who could it be at this hour?

_God, please no press, please no press…_

_It can't be, the security detail would have…_

_Maybe they got through. Or maybe it was Abby. No, she had a date tonight, unless it was miserable. _

_Hopefully it wasn't. But I'm worried. Who is this mystery guy who Abby is seeing anyway? Maybe he's hideous…_

By the time Olivia got to the door, her mind was so busy, it was a wonder she could even unlock the door.

"Really? Really? What the hell? How, what?" Olivia asked flabbergasted at the sight of Fitzgerald standing in her door way. What the hell was wrong with him? This was insane! How did he even get here?

"Hello to you to. I had Joyce tip of the press so they all think we are at Blair House having a rendezvous. You should watch the news more." He said smirking. But before Olivia could say another word, her mother interrupted from behind.

"Wow! You told me he was better looking in person, but darling he is simply marvelous!"


	16. Let's Get This Show Started

"What the hell?"

"Well, you said a week-"

"Have…you…completely taken leave of your sense-"

"Mr. President, dear would you like cream in your coffee?" Doris asked politely, sticking her head in the doorway of the kitchen. Fitz looked up from Olivia's face of frustration into Doris's smiling one. The resemblance was uncanny…

"Yes, Mrs. Pope-"

"You can call me Dor-"

"No! Call her Mrs. Pope, for goodness sake!" Olivia said, her teeth gritted in anger. Fitz did not want to be rude and laugh but he could feel peals of giggles developing in the back of his throat. The whole scenario had been ridiculous, but with Olivia, nothing was ever easy. The trip to her apartment had been thoroughly planned and scheduled. He needed to see her. The White House, the press and the stresses of the office were becoming too much. So much so that even Jerry had noticed. But he had other legitimate reasons for wanting to see Olivia.

_Dad, what's up with you? The young boy asked his father a few days ago while he helped him with his history homework. _

_Oh, nothing Jer, just the day job beating up your old man._

_Don't sweat it Dad, you are good at what you do. Besides, Thump is kind of a douche. He said warmly. Fitz tousled his son's hair playfully. Thump was a problem. A political pain in the ass, sure but the fact that he had dragged Olivia into this was what made it difficult. It hurt, deeply, like a sharp shrapnel wound, lodged deeply into his heart. _

So here he was, standing in the clinically spotless kitchen of his girlfriend while she scolded him for being, stupid, pigheaded and irrational. The situation was made even more comical by Olivia's mother, who was clearly intrigued by him. She kept popping into the kitchen, asking all kinds of questions, but Fitz felt like it had something to do with her trying to get a better look at him, given her initial reaction to him. The longer than necessary handshake, the batting of the eyelashes, it was all there.

But from Olivia's glassy eyes and the liquor bottle siting on the coffee table when he walked in, he was guessing neither woman was at their sober best.

"Mother! Could you please just leave!" Olivia said, rounding on her mother. The older woman rolled her eyes, humoring Fitz to the point of laugher.

"It is not funny!" Olivia slurred slightly, smacking him on the shoulder as her mother left the room.

Fitz shook his head, trying, and failing to contain his laughter. "You guys are a trip. A real _Laverne & Shirley."_

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, while folding her arms. "Yeah, we will be in town all week, now, getting back to the real issue, why are you here?"

Fitz stopped laughing instantly. _And..we're back. _

"Look, I missed you, I can't sleep, and the kids are worried I'm going to drop dead…" He said casually. Olivia did not look amused.

"That's not a reason! Your political career-"

"Yeah…yeah…bullshit." Fitz said rolling his eyes as he ran an anxious hand through his curls. "Look, leave the worrying about my political career to Cyrus and Joyce."

"…and Billy." Olivia finished, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Fitz felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Billy was hardly what one would call "worried about his political career." While Cyrus and Joyce were spinning and wheeling the press, focusing the attention on the success of getting China agreeing to economic sanctions on Russia if they invaded Georgia, there was some success. Some, not a lot. Despite their best efforts, the focus of the media, for in large part was on Olivia, her background and their relationship.

But despite all of this, Billy did not seem fazed. He came into work, and left with the kind of easy that should not exist with a high level aide during such firestorm. He was as calm as a Hindu cow…

_Hey, Chambers, are you okay? You seemed a little detached in the meeting today. Just want to see how you are holding up. _

_Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted is all._

_Well, I can't afford to have players who fumble the ball. Get your head in the game, okay?_

But Billy's tight smile that day did nothing to easy the tensions he felt. The cool unease that developed whenever he saw the man's lips twitch with what could only be described as….pleasure? When Cyrus had read off the new poll numbers. He finally had taken Joyce's advice. His personal approval had fallen 20 points. The three words voters described him with were hardworking, smart and….untrustworthy. And yet, Billy remained unfazed. But he'd discuss that with Olivia, a latter time.

"Look, can we not discuss Joyce, or Cyrus and especially-"

"Dears! The coffee is getting cold!" Doris said very shrilly and loudly, causing both of them to jump.

"Alright Mom!" Olivia yelled back, with the kind of annoyance that should only be reserved for grounded teenage girls.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should go into your bedroom to talk?" He offered kindly, but Olivia shook her head, her glassy eyes rolling once more.

"No, because if I do that, then my mom will want all the 'dirty details'." She said "dirty details" while performing air quotes with her dainty fingers. Fitz nodded understandably, smiling. He wished he had that kind of relationship with his parents when they had been alive. They were from the more conventional old school about child rearing. With boundaries.

"Well, there is always my place." Fitz said, walking toward Olivia. She looked so cute, being flustered and slightly inebriated. Her black tank top was so form fitting, he could see that she clearly was not wearing a bra. It was very easy for Olivia to drive him to distraction…

Olivia smiled, shaking her head. "You and I both know that could-"

"Oh, I'm not talking about the White House." Fitz said, his voice getting husky as he got closer to her. But before he could lean in and kiss her, Doris popped rather effervescently into the kitchen once more. They hopped slightly with shock.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Dear if you want, I can talk a walk around the block?" Doris asked matter of factly. Fitz could practically feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from Olivia.

"No mom, that's quite all right, the President was just-"

"…leaving, with Olivia, don't worry, nothing public, I swear." Fitz finished easily. Olivia looked at him as if to say "How the hell are you going to do that?" Fitz winked at her. He knew just the place.

* * *

The home in Arlington was a family heirloom. Tucked away in the wealthy suburbs of Fairfax County, it was small cozy and the home of his great grandfather. A drunk yet influential Senator who had died way before his time. since then, it was used as a secret family getaway.

The Grants, always in the spotlight and practically American royalty typically summered in on the infamous Cape Cod compound, the Fitzgerald. But when they had wanted to spend days away from the press, when Fitz's mother had been dying from lung cancer nearly a decade ago and she needed privacy and rest, it was this warm, white brick home with lovely stone fireplaces and plush carpets where those moments had occurred . Not even Mellie had known about this place. Nor the kids. It was part of the tradition. He would tell them about it when they were 21, like all the other Grants before him.

"Wow. And I thought Camp David was discreet. How does the press not know about this place?" Olivia asked smiling. They were in the cozy study, sitting before the fireplace. Fitz was poking around the fire, making sure the fire did not give out while Olivia lounged on the antique sofa.

_You never show anyone this place unless they are a part of the Grant Klan. _He could hear his father's grizzly voice saying in his mind. Sure, it would have been a smart place to escape with Olivia too, but before, it had not seemed right. But tonight, a chilly November night, it all made sense.

"Well, it's kind of a secret. Hence, why no one knows about it."

"Do you bring all of your girls here?" Olivia joked as Fitz sat down next to her, taking one of her feet and began messaging it softly. She leaned back, her curls spreading across the arm of the sofa, her face looking content.

"Well, I brought Marilyn here once, but what to do about Monica? I'm thinking maybe the house in California next week? No?" Fitz joked back. Olivia smiled.

"Very funny. But seriously Fitzgerald, you can't keep doing this with me. Sooner or later we have to face the reality. We can't just escape to places like this. People will eventually find us."

"I know. That's why I want us to do a 20/20 interview as soon as I give my speech."

The relaxed romantic atmosphere suddenly transformed. Olivia's eyes sprang open, her mouth dropped.

"What!" She screamed. Fitz flinched. She hopped up, and began pacing.

"How long have you been thinking this?"

"Well, I talked about it this morning with Cyrus. He thinks it's a good idea." _Okay, totally not true. But saying the idea popped up in the car on the way to her apartment will earn you a slap and a kick in the nuts, again. At the same time. _

She immediately stopped pacing. "Really?" She asked interested, sitting back down. Fitz just went with it.

"Yeah. We do the interview, I give a speech, yada yada, and all is right in the world, as soon as I work out the details, of course." Fitz said casually, all the while his stomach was in knots. He hated lying to Olivia. But he would do anything to keep her in his life. He was tired of fighting to love this woman. Tired of constantly being on the defensive. And most importantly, he was tired of being lectured to. By his advisors, and even by Olivia.

"You really think it's going to be that easy? The EEI is on the rocks, I'm probably going to get fired and the Republican party will lose the Latino vote for generations, seeing that you don't even have the political capital to pass a Parks and Recreations bill, let alone the Dream Act." Olivia asked skeptically.

Fitz sighed. His mind for the past couple of days had been stewing. He knew people meaning he knew Billy. And most importantly, he knew Thump. In order to pull this off, he needed help.

"Liv, this sounds like a lot but we can do it. I had Cyrus and the team look into the leaks, but we came up short. All we knew was it was high level. Now I have a hunch, but I just need proof. But come to think of it, we can't just do this interview, and have me give a speech. We need something that will nail both Thump and, well Billy." Fitz said, his mind at work, slowly putting piece by piece together.

Olivia's face took on an expression of what could only be described as one being flabbergasted.

"Billy?"

"Yeah. I have this feeling that I can't shake off. I want to get rid of him, but I can't just-

"…fire the deputy Chief of Staff with no reason. Well, if it's any consolation, I know a guy."

"Yeah, but that's not good enough. Frankly I want to hire Tony Soprano and have him beat the shit out of the smug bastard but that's kind of unbecoming of a President."

"Well, I know a guy." Olivia said smiling. "He's no Tony Soprano. Think more Jason Bourne."

Fitz cocked a very interested eyebrow. "Oh? And is he another ex-boyfriend?"

"No. But he's a good friend of my ex-boyfriend. Former Navy Seal. I swear, the guy used to creep me out when Stephen and I were dating He was Stephen's roommate back in the day.. They call him Huck."


	17. It All Makes Sense

Fitz was beyond shocked. Shocked would be an understatement. He was more like flabbergasted, if anything. Sitting in the private study in of the Residence studying relentless documents, pictures…

He took a drag from his cigarette, allowing the delicious poison of the smoke to overtake his lungs.

_So Thump had his coming…_

It was difficult to process the sheer magnitude of information sitting before him. The meetings, the back room illegal deals with oil companies, lobbyists and every interest group that had been in the back pocket of the Republican Party for years…

Everyone in Washington had speculated about Thump's excesses. The rumors were typical dinner time chatter amongst the journalists, politicians and lawyers that populated the city of Washington D.C.

_So, did you hear? Good ol' Thump is screwing that twig that works for the state department? _He had once heard a group of junior staffers in the White House mess gossiping about years ago. Lucky for Thump, the "twig" became wife number…three so fast, no one had suspected the potential overlap between his current relationship and his previous wife, who was suffering from Hotchkin's Lymphoma and lived alone on a ranch in Montana.

This Huck guy had really done his homework. Thump could be looking at ethics charges, or even possible jail time. Fitz turned the page of the nearly 400 page report. His mind, battling between the temptation to shut his eyes and fall asleep and the will to continue reading on could not decide. This was all a blessing, a political blessing. It would be so easy. Leak this through Cyrus to the press and let the chips fall as they may. It would definitely undercut the attacks that the Speaker had been throwing his way. But before Fitz could take another drag of his cigarette, he heard the gentle click of the door opening.

He looked up to see Olivia, dressed in nothing but one of Fitz's old dress shirts, her hair was free flowing down her shoulders as her face split into a smile at the sight of him.

"Hello, gorgeous." Fitz greeted as he stared at her slowly making her way to desk he sat behind.

She giggled. "You are still reading this stuff? Huck must have landed on a gold mine, huh?" She sat on the desk, crossing her long silky legs. Fitz hated when she did that. It drove him insane. He leaned back in his chair as he put his cigarette out in the nearby ash tray.

"Ha! You know me, work, work, work." Fitz smirked at her as Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anything in there that is useful?" She inquired.

Fitz sighed deeply as he reached out and ran his hand over her soft thigh. "Frankly, too much of it is useful." He answered candidly.

Olivia nodded slowly, her dark eyes betraying her understanding of the situation he was in.

"Babe, I know this seemed like a good idea at the time but-"

"I'm not going through with it if that's what you were going to say." He said hastily. Olivia sighed deeply.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you decide this?" She asked as she hopped off the desk and sat in his lap. She slowly began running a small warm hand through his hair as she buried her face in his neck.

Fitz smiled contently. On any other day, Olivia sitting in his lap would have resulted in her flat on her back and him in between her legs….

But he was too tired, too emotionally, mentally and physically drained.

It was one thing to be President. Of the United States, no less with a potential Russian invasion of Georgia, political gridlock of controversial legislation, after all, he was used to responsibility. However, being a devoted father to two teenagers who, try as they might to convince him otherwise, were clearly affected by the constant press coverage of their father's personal life.

It was another when the Speaker of the House, one of your own political party was running against you when you were up for re-election.

It was another when your girlfriend had been re-assigned to take on a different project at work because of a "conflict of interest". To watch her weep for two nights in bed with regret, wondering if she should have backed out of the relationship when she had the chance…

But it was another to deal with it all at once.

The past few weeks had been war for the Grant Administration. While the American people approved of his job as President, his likability rating was down to 18%. The words that were associated with him were "cold", "arrogant" and worst of all "selfish". Cyrus was beyond frustrated and to no one's surprise, Billy Chambers had resigned and joined Thump's campaign as a Senior Political Strategist.

But as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's small frame, smelling her sweetly fragrant hair, enjoying her soft breath on his neck, all of that melted away.

Did he really want to do this? Become like Thump? Sure, it would be easy…

But he had better things to worry about.

"I decided not to go through with it now, actually." Fitz answered quietly after a few moments of silence. Olivia detangled herself from Fitz and looked him in the face.

Fitz shrugged. Somehow when Olivia walked in all makes sense.

"Really?" She asked coyly, smiling. "At dinner last night, it seemed-"

"I know what it seemed like I was for this, but I know myself. And I know Thump. If I knew this would be easy, I would have done it already. If I go through with this, I become him." Fitz said softly.

Olivia smiled. "As noble a reason as that is, I was more concerned about Huck's identity. He had a rough life before, and I didn't want anyone chasing him down about this. But I guess that's a good reason."

Fitz smiled back. "Yeah. That and I couldn't deal with Cyrus with this stuff." He said gesturing at the documents on his desk.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, he would practically explode with excitement. But as great and noble as your trepidation is, what is the solution? You have a another plan up your sleeve?"

Fitz laughed. "I could give a speech. That always works…." Fitz trailed off. His mind suddenly whizzed. It was swirling and doing that thing it did. The last time he felt like this…

"Fitz, Fitz! What's up?" Olivia asked. He had not realized that he had stopped mid –sentence.

"Oh…my…speech, Liv…it's perfect! State of the Union is just around the corner….

"Ok..kay." She said confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Yes. Got it, okay, Liv, get that guy, the one you were supposed to be sleeping with?"

"You mean Stephen?"

"Yes!"

"You should probably not-"

"Okay, so here's the plan…wait, why aren't you making any phone calls?" Fitz asked manically.

Olivia smirked. "Well, for one, if you had let go of my hands and I would be able to, two, it's like two in the morning and three, Stephen is having a little sleep over with a friend of mine. And finally, I have no idea what you are talking about." Olivia said bemused. Fitz let go of her hands and tried to calm his palpable excitement.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly as Olivia laughed. But Fitz knew that if he planned this right, the only one feeling sorry would be Thump.


	18. Step One: The Interview

Olivia turned around for the millionth time and examined her appearance in the mirror. To say her appearance was drastically different was an understatement.

Olivia's dark waves had been styled in a chic chignon, piled on top of her head while a few loose strands hung down her face. She was dressed in a forest green Marc Jacobs sheath and dark brown Tory Burch flats. Her makeup was a little more colorful than usual.

Gone was business forward fixer, hello First Girlfriend of the United States. She liked the look. Normally, dressed in suits and pencil skirts, she rarely had the time to look, well like a civilian.

Dear, looks like you were born in a suit catalog change it up a bit. Her mother used to joke.

She sighed deeply. She was a little nervous. It was amazing that in all of years of fixing, wheeling and dealing, she would be the one being interviewed. This was not as easy as she would like to believe.

"Ms. Pope, you are on in twenty. The President wanted me to know if you are okay." Ingrid Bateman, the thin and fashionable Social Secretary said, sticking her head into the dressing room. Olivia looked away from her reflection and turned around.

"Thanks Ingrid." Olivia said shakily as Ingrid breezed out of the room as fast as she came in.

_Come on Liv, you got this_. She thought to herself, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Olivia moved to walk out the room. But before she did, she took one look in the mirror. The woman staring back at her, beautiful and well-dressed had the shadow of the young, terrified law student who feared failing her Torts final. Beneath it all. The pomp, the circumstance and the circus of her life, she was still Olivia.

* * *

"Was there ever a moment, when you thought, 'Maybe I should not get involved with this man?" The veteran reporter asked Olivia. Olivia smiled at Fitz, squeezing his hand lovingly. A part of her wanted to smack the reporter. What an inane question!

But the warmth of Fitz's large hand around her made all the absurdities, the hot lights, the camera crew, the fact that millions would be watching this interview, melt away.

"One would hope." Fitz interjected jokingly. Olivia giggled.

"Umm…I don't think when I entered this relationship, I was thinking about the consequences of it all. I acted purely on instinct, feelings." Olivia answered pleasantly.

However, she could tell the reporter did not feel comforted by her answer.

_Here comes the tough question…._

"So, you mean to tell me and the American people that it never once occurred to you how improper this relationship would seem to people?" The reporter grilled.

_Improper? What the hell_? Olivia felt the last shred of unease disappear. All the hand wringing had ceased. The nervousness gone.

"Why would anyone consider our relationship improper?" Olivia asked before Fitz could interject."

Olivia could feel Fitz staring at her. But she did not flinch. The reporter smirked, her ice blue eyes staring daggers into Olivia's warm brown ones.

"Well, for starters Ms. Pope, you are a lobbyist, with an extensive career and background dealing with politicians. I mean-

"I don't understand what the premise of the question is?" Fitz challenged. Olivia was slowly becoming irritated with the line of questioning….

The reporter shifted in her seat, a smug look of satisfaction spilling across her pinched features.

"I guess what I am asking, Mr. President, is why Olivia Pope? There are many eligible women you could have dated. Why date a woman who, most Americans feel is dating you because of proximity to power? It all seems rather convenient-"

"Mrs. Smith, you are a married woman correct?" Olivia shot sharply. The gloves were off. For most of the interview, she had been fine. Dancing around the awkward and evasive questions, deferring to Fitz when necessary. But this was enough.

The reporter looked scandalized. "Of course, what does that-"

"Your husband is a very prominent executive for ABC, are you with him for career opportunities? You are an accomplished journalist; would it be fair to attribute your accomplishments to your husband?"

Olivia could feel the shift in tone in the room. The pleasantries were no longer. The camera crew suddenly seemed more interested. Fitz had protectively placed his hand onto Olivia's thigh. It was as if he feared Olivia jumping out of her chair and attacking the reporter.

"Ms. Pope, you have to understand-"

"What I understand is that I live in the 21st century. And most importantly, I live in America. And while my relationship with the President has been inconvenient, I love this man, I respect him and I see him. Him for who he truly is. Not the power or the prestige. I see Fitzgerald for who he is and what he is. And if there are Americans out there that are uncomfortable with that notion, I'm sorry they feel that way. But I know in my hearts of hearts I'm in this relationship for proper reasons. And no one can tell me otherwise. "

Olivia said this with a cool calm, yet the conviction in her voice was unmistakable. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her, his hand squeezing her thigh with appreciation. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How do you feel about Ms. Pope's assessment, Mr. President?"

Fitz smiled with ease. "I feel the same way I felt the first day I laid eyes on her; and that is deeply in love. I understand that people will talk, and yes, my personal life is a bit usual than your garden variety White House occupant. But I, above all, am human. With needs, desires and love. Love for this woman, and love for this country. And if there are voters out there who don't believe in the conviction of us, of this relationship, then hell, there is an election coming up. Vote for the other guy."


	19. Step Two: The Bully Pulpit

The phrase a picture spoke a thousand words was the understatement of the year. Was it a callous and completely ridiculous move on the Grant Administration's part? Sure. However the media ate it up. The ex-Boyfriend of Olivia Pope and the President of the United States sharing a laugh prior to his State of the Union where he would be an honored guest, sitting in the booth normally reserved for First Ladies.

The Presidential State of the Union was one that was too familiar to Fitz. He had done it one too many times. However, he was especially anxious. His prior get together in the chamber with Stephen Finch had been quite entertaining. He was a smart and brilliant man, who seemed well informed on the issues, especially on the environment. It would be perfect, referencing him in the speech in order to sell the EEI. The old Presidential narrative trick. A man who due to a tragic circumstance had become an environmental advocate... It never failed.

Were they the best of friends, no and probably would not be. There was a protective streak that he could see in his eyes over Olivia. However with the photograph being released to the press and the media already in frenzy over it, it had been a nice tidbit…

At this point, the only part of his life he could control was his image. The 20/20 interview had gone off like gangbusters, the press eating it up every step of the way. The media loved what they perceived to be romantic "chemistry" between the two of them. His approval ratings had gotten a huge boost from it.

So far, so good, the media plan was working but his nerves were tingling with anticipation. Everything about tonight needed to be perfect.

* * *

"What would I do without you?" Olivia said smiling as he walked into the chamber. He greeted her with a warm hug and a tender kiss as he handed her what he had worked over time to hand her. The sheer joy in her eyes when he did so was all he needed to know. All he needed life.

"Flowers?" She inquired, smiling up at him, looking ever so beautiful in her white skirt suit. Her hair was pulled up in a playful ponytail. He could not help but sigh at how gorgeous she was.

"Yeah, what's wrong, not a fan?" He winked. Before she could answer, Cyrus popped his head into the room, looking frazzled.

"Mr. President, you have 10 minutes." He said hastily, before whizzing out the room.

"Thanks Cy." Fitz responded. Olivia shook her head.

"Never a moment of privacy, with this life is there?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek. However before he could respond, the White House photographer popped into the room swiftly, snapping a picture of them.

"Sorry sir, need a picture of you and the Miss." The gruff photographer said as he waddled out of the room.

The two of them laughed, marveling at the unusual of all this. It was hard to imagine that not so long ago he was staring at this woman in Cyrus's office, as she ripped him apart….

Her elegant fingers began fixing his tie, straightening lapel. As her fingers moved over him, his breath was caught in his throat. Her soft skin, the beautiful way the red roses contrasted with her white suit made him absolutely sure this is what he wanted.

"So, we have taken care of my image, your image. Cyrus doesn't hate the idea of us holding hands anymore. So the question is, what do we do about-"

"Thump?" Fitz said finishing the sentence for her, knowing her concern.

Thump was hardly a man of a lot of shame. However, the press pressure was building. There had been reports in the papers that his staffers, including that snake Billy Chambers had deserted him. The campaign, which had been flushed with cash, was now drying up faster than he could say the words "Conservative".

He had thought long and hard about it, the dossier was still lying at the bottom of his private office drawer. He could do it. The information was so ripe. He and his staff had gone over it time and time again, his "Wise Fitz" persona reappearing once more.

However, he had concluded it would not be worth it. What would be the point? He had what he needed. He had health, life, his kids and Olivia. He had an EEI bill and a Dream Act to pass. That would be his legacy. That would be his way of winning against the bloviating buffoon. The power of the speech he gave tonight, the words that had been inspired by his core beliefs as a President, as an American and most importantly as a father and a man would be enough.

"I kill him with kindness." Fitz said smiling flirtatiously at Olivia as he led her out of the room. There was a crowd waiting for them when they walked out. A few cameras, staff, the Sergeant of Arms, the Vice-President…just the usual.

"Mr. President!" Sally Langston said with the fakest smile plastered on her face. Her dark beady eyes were filled with what could only amount to a glimmer of hatred. He and Sally had never been bosom buddies and thanks to her little bitch, Billy Chambers, his life had been hell. What was wrong with having a little fun?

"Sally, how are you?" He greeted artificially. He could feel Olivia's gaze on him. She knew he was faking it.

"Fine, just fine. Hope we can say the same thing about your speech? How is that?" She asked. There was something snarky in her tone. "Olivia, how are you, my you look gorgeous. And those flowers wow."

Olivia beamed. Fitz looked closely at her. There it was again. The inescapable charm. Her ability to be able to be persuasively charmed by those who were not. What reasonable man would not want Olivia by their side?

Before Fitz could ponder the question any further, the halting and scraping sound of familiar footsteps.

"Well, well well, if it ain't the American President and his betrothed?" Thump said loudly as he slumped his way toward Fitz, Olivia and Sally.

Fitz sighed softly as he felt Olivia's hand enclose his arm, squeezing it tightly. This was the first time in weeks that Fitz had been in close proximity with his political enemy. His heart was thumping at a ridiculous pace that held no logic. It made no sense frankly. His whole body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of pounding anger through his veins.

"Congressman." Fitz greeted curtly. Thump smiled smarmily.

"Mr. President, Ms. Vice-President…" he trailed off when his eyes stumbled on Olivia. There was an uncomfortable silence that rested in the air as he started at her.

"Wow, that's a nice pair of flowers, the young lady has got there." Thump drawled mockingly.

"It's better than a ham." Olivia said brightly, winking at Fitz. He nodded smiling, picking up the double meaning of the statement. Thump's eyes darkened. He always seemed a little sensitive about jokes about his girth.

"How nice. Mr. President, where does one get such beautiful flowers?" Sally Langston asked politely. Fitz smiled. _Thank God for the gardener. _

"I've got this thing called the Rose Garden." He said jovially. Sally and Olivia laughed, though Thump still maintained his composure. "Here's hoping I get to keep it for a little longer than four years?"

After that comment there was silence. Olivia was staring at Fitz, as though she were anticipating him losing his cool. But he knew better than that. Thump was something else but he was not going to get the best of him.

"Well, Mr. President-"

"Say Mr. Thump, do you like hunting?" Olivia interrupted brightly.

"Sure do Ms. Pope." Thump said firmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just hoping you, me and the President of course could go hunting. How about it, Camp David? We can talk politics, the election. It will be fun. Fitz and I have been talking about his for ages, isn't that right sweetie?" Olivia said turning to Fitz, cuddling closer to him.

Fitz was confused. Was she nuts? Why in the world would he possibly want to be anywhere near that slime ball? However the glimmer in Olivia's doe eyes told him she knew what she was doing.

"Umm…yeah. Fun." Fitz said clearing his throat.

"Mr. President, we have about five minutes left. Maybe it would be best if Olivia mad her way up to the box." Sally said kindly, as though trying to avoid a scene.

"Thanks Sally." Fitz said, giving Olivia a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck." She whispered softly as she departed. He watched her leave marveled at her. What a concept. He and Thump, shooting in the woods…

Dangerous, maybe. But it would be publicized, in the papers…forcing Thump to cave to the pressure.

_Brilliant. _

"So, this hunting thing?" Thump said as they lined up in order, getting ready to proceed down the Chamber. He could feel the anticipation.

"Yeah, why not. You me, a few guns. Why are you scared Thump?" Fitz said coolly as they lined up in front of them. The familiar hush filled the Chamber.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The President of the United States!" The call came. Fitz looked back at the Congressmen and winked coolly. The look of dread on Thump's face was priceless.

"I'll have my people call your people." Fitz smirked and with that he made his way down the Chamber shaking hands, kissing congresswomen, signing autographs. He loved the rush. This was it. When he was finally at the podium, he took in the majesty of the Congressional hall, the smiling faces. Even the grimace of Thump. He shook hands with the Speaker and Vice-President, handing over copies of his speech that he had spent weeks on. This was the moment. This was it.

The applause rang in his ears, but his eyes found the booth. There she was smiling triumphantly, applauding alongside a very intimidated Stephen Finch. He could not keep his eyes off her. The sight of her gave him a rush…

She blew him a kiss and he smiled, mouthing the words he felt in that moment with all his heart…

_I love you so much. _

The crowds applause became more thunderous.


	20. The Final Step: Bully's Requiem

Billy Chambers had never been so livid. How could this happen? How did his well calculated plan come to this?

Grant was a brilliant politician. There was no question about it. How did a man turn a sex scandal into political gold?

He was sitting in his home, drinking his third beer. He had been obsessively watching cable news all day. After all, he was out of a job; he could not go back to the White House for more.

For the past few weeks, the imagery out of the Grant Administration had been perfect. The 20/20 interview in which the President came across as Presidential, earnest and kind. The stupid Pope woman had been charming and lovely. Then there was the State of the Union in which he uttered the now iconic phrase.

_There is nothing more conservative than conserving the environment, there was nothing more conservative than encouraging the American Dream._

There he stood, handsome, powerful and tall behind the podium, on an endless loop on the networks. The final nail in the coffin of Billy's plan had been the images of Grant and the supposed ex-lover shaking hands and laughing….

The stupid Finch guy's sob story of representing children who had come down with cancer due to living next to a toxic waste dump. It had sent the approval for the EEI bill through the roof from 40% to 75% in the matter of days.

Next was the fucking Camp David story…the hunting trip, the images of the Pope woman with her gun as Grant helped her hold form…stupid Thump had been dumb enough to attend the trip, basically putting a nail in the coffin of his campaign. Fucking Thump! Fucking everything.

The stupid Amanda Tanner girl had dumped him. Dumped him! He was William fucking Chamber….now he had this stupid invitation. To the fucking engagement party of Grant and his whore.

This was ridiculous. How did this turn into a media blitz? How did Thump do this to himself? To the conservative movement? What could Grant possibly have over Thump that would lead him to throw away the fucking future of this country? He was not going. He knew Grant. He was a vindictive prick. He probably knew of the whole plan anyway and was going to use this all to rub it in his face. They were never friends?

Why send him an invitation to the fucking engagement party? He looked around the messy room, shielded away from sun light, countless newspapers and magazines with the stupid "Couple" on the cover.

_Yeah more like they were living in sin. _How did this great country let a lying fornicator become its leader? How did the conservative movement cave to this fake?

The engagement was everywhere. Around him. He knew it was done. Grant had won. He was drowning and the fucking prick was sinking.

There it was a copy of Vanity Fair, the couple smiling stylishly as they got off Marine One with the two teenage brats. The huge rock on her finger….The American Romance…

The headlines read. Billy wept a desperate cry. The man was going to be re-elected. For another few years, he would be the American President.


End file.
